Terrifyingly Beautiful 2
by Dinosaur.Lover.87
Summary: A year after the events of Terrifyingly Beautiful, Alice and the others are living better lives, and they seem like they are about to get better. But, when a emerald eyed, rusty scaled dragon (dinosaur) is taken to Jurassic World, he might prove more of a
1. Chapter 1

****The Desolation of Smaug****

It's been a year since she destroyed the park and was redeemed. It's been a year since he hatched from an egg into a human's hands. It's been a year since he found his love, the Scarlet Heart.

Welcome back to Jurassic World. You've been gone for a year, and so much has happened. Isla Sorna is going to lose its apex predator, the Spinosaurus, because the guests of the park and some corporate heads wanted the park to have another Spinosaurus, since the first one Jurassic World had had passed away a few years ago. The teens have gotten small jobs on the island. Ian Grady works with Reggie, the veterinarian of the park, and is studying to be a vet and animal behaviorist, and the Indominus Rexes. Olivia Jones works at Control. Alexis Pitcher and Casey Johnson are working with the raptors. Casey also works with Tim and Rexy. The raptor packs became one and Owen Grady and James Cortez are loving working together once again. Lowery and Vivian had started dating now that Vivian was doing better now since she had lost her boyfriend a year ago. Ryan Grady and Sasha Pitcher are still dating. Blue, Delta, and Echo are loving life with Silver and his pack. Rexy has gotten some pretty exciting news. And there's one more things.

Alice the Indominus Rex, the breakout star of Jurassic World. She broke out of her paddock in the Restriced Area a year ago and wreaked havoc on the whole island. Thanks to Owen, she was stopped and given a chance for redemption, in which she proved herself. People used to fear her, but now, they love her. She's such a kindred spirit. She loves entertaining guests, and pulling pranks on Owen, Lowery and Claire. Alice had no memory of eating her sibling, because she never did. Her real sibling was taken away and raised to be a weapon of destruction. But, Josiah had a change of heart and instead loved Alice and Dom. And then there's Dom. Dom's a star all on his own. He steals the attention no matter what. During Alice's shows, someone's birthday, etc. Dom was a over energetic goofball. But, Ian learned to handle the little guy.

It was now June 2016 and Zach and Gray had just returned from school. They were now on vacation, and on celebration. Zach graduated from high school, and his family decided to bring him to Jurassic World as a means of celebration.

Ian and the others were sitting together at Starbucks. Ian was sitting next to Alexis while Olivia was using the bathroom and Casey was waiting to get everyone's orders. Zach was on his way, but his parents wanted him to see Claire and Owen first before going out and doing whatever he felt like doing.

The teens had changed a bit since last year. Alexis had a new scar under her left eye because Raphael the raptor had gotten a bit too playful and accidentally scratched her. She is wearing a light gray T-shirt under a brown leather vest and blue shorts, white socks and brown boots. She also wears a raptor claw on a leather necklace around her neck.

Ian now wears a blue plaid short sleeve shirt, with a white wife beater underneath, brown cargo shorts, white ankle socks, and brown sneakers. He also wears the small velociraptor resonating chamber on a leather necklace that Alexis gave him for his birthday last year.

Casey still hit on Alexis every now and then, but learned to calm down a bit to respect her and Zach's relationship.

Olivia however, was more or less the same.

"That sounds freaking adorable," said Alexis.

"You should have seen it," said Ian, "Dom kept chasing it around until he ended up hitting a few trees."

"Man, next time that happens, you gotta record it and then show it to me."

"You got it Alexis. I'll keep it in mind next time Dom does something adorable."

Alexis smiled and the two turned their attention to Casey, who had finally retrieved their drinks and handed them out. Olivia returned from the bathroom and sat down next to Casey.

"So, Olivia," began Alexis, "what's the latest?"

"Well, let's just say that there are a lot of stupid guests on this island," she replied.

"Be a little more specific."

"PDA, streakers, a few loose dinos, etcetera."

"Man, it's just the same stuff huh?"

"I'm praying that something happens sooner."

"You keep holding on there Olivia."

Olivia gave Alexis a blank stare and then the four turned their heads when they saw Zach walk in.

"Zach!" yelled Alexis as she darted towards her boyfriend.

Alexis nearly tackled Zach onto the floor, but Zach luckily kept his balance as Alexis threw herself onto him. Zach smiled and then gave Alexis a peck on the lips as she greeted him.

Ian and the others chuckled at Alexis' action and then welcomed Zach back.

Owen sighed as he watched Blue and Silver converse. Blue and Silver clicked right off the bat the first time they met, and are now the best of friends. If James' boys weren't able to reproduce, then Blue and Silver would be mates, something which made Owen cringe a little. James stood next to his friend and looked at him and then asked, "You okay amigo?"

Owen snapped from his thoughts and then said, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"Come on Owen. You and I have known each other for some time. You know that you can tell me anything."

Owen looked at James and then sighed again before speaking.

"I've been thinking about maybe adding a few new raptors to the pack, to help these seven gain a parental experience."

"You and you're strange thoughts."

"Oh come on James, you can't tell me that it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Though that may be true, I think that they're better off not having raptor hatchlings running around just yet."

Owen gave a small smirk at James and then turned his head when he heard Delta give a chirp. The green scaled raptor was worried about her Alpha.

"I'm fine Delta," reassured Owen.

Delta responded with another chirp. She didn't believe Alpha one bit. His words were one thing, but his face said otherwise.

"Maybe if you smiled more once in a while then they'd think you're fine, even though you obviously aren't," said James.

"Why mask my true emotions?" Owen asked.

"Amigo, is there something going on that I don't know about or that you want to talk about?"

"Nothing super big. It's just...I-er...well..."

"Good Lord Owen, just say it."

"I'm thinking about asking Claire to marry me."

James stared at Owen for a few seconds before saying, "Well that's great amigo! So then, why the sad face?"

"It's my thinking face James."

" _ _That's__ your thinking face? Ay Dios mio, what does Claire see in you?"

"I ask myself that everyday. But, then I remember, I'm Owen Grady pendejo."

James laughed at Owen and then said, "Right well, you need to be heading to the Indominus paddock now. Alexis should be back in a little bit."

"Right. Talk to you later James."

"Claire, you've seriously got to stop biting your nails," said Lowery as he watched Claire chew her nails off.

"Lowery, it helps me when I'm nervous," she responded.

"You've met the Spinosaurus already, and he's mellow as mellow can be. You've got nothing to worry about."

"You better be right Cruthers."

"When have I ever been wrong Claire?"

Claire rolled her eyes and then stared at the screen as it showed a boat with a large crate getting closer to the island. It was the Spinosaurus from Isla Sorna. Claire, after much convincing, finally snapped and decided to bring the vicious predator to Jurassic World. Claire never told anyone why she had a dark hatred towards Spinosaurus and she was sure to never tell anyone, not even Owen or Alice.

"The boat will arrive in about two hours," said Vivian.

"Right, I've got to go and get everything ready. I'll talk to you two later," said Claire as she left the Control room.

Once Claire was gone, everyone in the room continued on with searching for something fun to watch.

"Anyone got something?" Lowery asked.

"Check this out!" said someone from the front.

The screens then changed to a drunk guy pissing in the central fountain.

"Finally, something fun!" Lowery exclaimed.

The drunk man was then approached by Security, but, before they could do anything, the man reacted by flailing his arms around until he fell back into the fountain. Everyone in the Control room began to laugh and then the screen changed to a woman who had tripped and then landed on a flowerbed.

"Man, is everyone on the island drunk today?" Lowery asked.

"Maybe she's just clumsy," replied someone from behind.

"That is true."

Vivian looked over at Lowery and gave a smirk and then she turned to her desk and continued to work.

Alice and Josiah were taking a nap before their next show. Dom was out and about, chasing bugs, and accidentally falling into puddles. Dom knew not to bother Alice and Josiah when they were sleeping, but he was getting bored. There was no one else to play with! Dom kept running by the viewing window to see if Ian or anyone else would be there to try and convince to play with the small hybrid. Dom looked around and spotted another butterfly. The small Indominus decided to give chase and began to jump at the insect.

Alice slowly cracked open her eyes and heard Dom scampering about. She slowly got up and walked over to the small hybrid, who had just caught another butterfly in his mouth. Alice told Dom that butterflies weren't supposed to be eaten, but Dom just said that it was going to be his last butterfly that he ate. Alice didn't believe the hatchling one bit and gave him a stank eye. Dom chittered a promise, making Alice then take his word for it. Dom told Alice that he needed a brother or sister to play with. One that wouldn't kill him if they play fight or if they flop on top of each other. Alice eyed the small white scaled dinosaur and then thought about his words. Maybe she'd bring it up to Owen to see what Claire could do.

"Zach, how's life going man?" Ian asked as Zach plopped down on the couch, with Alexis not letting go of him at all.

"It's going good, thanks for asking," he replied.

"As a means to congratulate you, take this Starbucks coffee," said Olivia as she handed him the coffee.

"Thanks," said Zach with a chuckle as he grabbed the coffee.

"Alexis, will you let go of Zach?" Casey asked.

Alexis didn't budge whatsoever.

"Alexis, can you please let go?" Zach asked her.

Alexis let go and simply stared at Zach with a great big smile.

Zach glanced at the others and made gestures that said, __'She's your girlfriend not ours.'__

"Claire, breathe," Owen said as he grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Claire took in a deep breath and let the ocean scent fill her nostrils. She closed her eyes and let the gentle beach breeze gracefully graze her face, all while flowing kindly through her hair. She then exhaled and slowly opened her eyes. She could see it in the distance. It was the boat that was carrying a huge metal box.

"You know Claire, you never told me why you hated them so much," Owen told Claire.

Claire stayed silent, making Owen arch an eyebrow and then wave a hand in front of her face.

"Hey, Claire, yoo-hoo, anyone there?"

Claire then slowly turned her attention to Owen and said sternly, "I just don't like them, okay?"

Owen defensively rose his hands and then took a small step away from Claire.

"Ortiz said that the Spinosaurus brings storms," Claire said softly.

"He probably told you that because Isla Sorna had a bunch of storms when he went down to visit the Spinosaurus," responded Owen.

"I can already feel the storm brewing."

"Claire, relax. Jurassic World is more than ready for a storm."

"Well, it was a hurricane that happened during first park disaster. Maybe another hurricane will show up."

"Claire, stop being such a negative Nancy."

The boat then slowly arrived and the whole crew got off the boat and began to make sure that the area was clear. One man approached Owen and Claire and said, "Is the way to his paddock secure?"

"Yes, sir. We took every single protocol. There are no guests or workers in Main Street." replied Claire.

"Great. Guys! It's all clear!"

Two Jurassic World trucks backed up and attached a strong line with the metal box. They then began to slowly drag the box along to take the Spinosaurus to his new home. As the box dragged by Claire and Owen, the two jumped when the former apex predator of Sorna let out a very loud roar. Owen held Claire tight, and she seemed to relax in his embrace. Claire was grateful that Owen was here. He always helped out when she needed it the most.

"It's okay, Claire," he said gently to her.

"I know it is," she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Let's get to the Spinosaurus paddock to meet the new guy."

"Right."

The two then went off to the Spinosaurus paddock.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"I think that it might have been that Spinosaurus that was being brought over from Isla Sorna," replied Casey.

"I can't believe that Claire actually let that thing come here," said Zach.

"Why does she hate them so much?" Ian asked.

"She doesn't hate the whole species. She just hates __that one.__ "

"Why?"

"She's never told my parents nor Gray or me."

"Wow, it's going to be hard getting it out of her," said Alexis with a sly smile.

"Alexis, don't go around stalking Claire to figure out why she hates the Spinosaurus."

"Oh come on! It's my thing you guys. I just have to know why."

Zach rolled his eyes and then Alexis smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Anyway, so, are we allowed to go and see the Spinosaurus right now when it gets into its paddock?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. But, wanna go anyway?" Ian asked.

Everyone said yes and then they got up and left to the Spinosaur paddock, which was located on Main Street near Alice and Rexy's paddocks.

Owen and Claire were standing in the farther viewing room of the Spinosaur paddock. The Spinosaur paddock has two viewing rooms. One up close for those who are daring and love seeing dinosaurs up close. And then there's a farther one with binocular machines, which were free to use. Owen continued to wonder why on Earth Claire hated the Spinosaurus, but he just shrugged it off and watched through the binoculars as the Spinosaurus was being unloaded. Owen zoomed in a bit and noticed that there were five people in the closer viewing room. It was the teens. Owen was a little jealous that they would get the chance to see them up close. But, he had to be here for Claire.

"Is it out yet?" Claire asked.

"No, but the teens are out in the front viewing room," Owen responded.

"Including Zach?"

"No."

"Owen."

"Zach's with them."

Claire then grabbed Owen's hand and the two quickly went down to the closer viewing room and Claire confronted the teens.

"What are you five doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted to see the Spinosaurus up close," replied Alexis.

"Well, you're only allowed to see it from the farther viewing room," Claire said tersely.

"Then, why add a closer viewing room?" Zach asked.

Owen wished he could go into Zach's mind and tell him that he shouldn't have said that.

"Listen, I just feel like we'll all be better off from the farther viewing room," Claire said calmly.

"Why do you hate the Spinosaurus so much?" Alexis asked.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Alexis and she looked at all of them and asked, "What? I want to know!"

Claire looked out into the paddock and then back to the teens and said, "Because I can."

"But-"

"Alexis, I think that's enough," interrupted Olivia.

Then, a loud metallic sound was heard and the gate to the paddock began to slowly open. The Spinosaurus was about to come in. Claire swallowed hard and simply stood still. Owen tried grabbing her hand to walk her out of the room, but Claire wouldn't budge.

What was this infernal place?! Why was he taken from his home? He was the king there and now he was abducted into some foreign land. Blazing emerald eyes scanned the darkened area in which he was in and then noticed a light in from of him. Various scents mixed in his nostrils and made them tingle. He had no other option but to follow into the light. He slowly stepped forward, each booming footstep resounding for a few yards.

They could hear it coming out. Olivia stepped closer to Ian while Alexis lightly grabbed hold of Zach's arm and Casey simply crossed his arms. Claire stepped a bit behind Owen and watched with a keen eye.

The blazing emerald eyes burned in the light. The great dragon let out a irritated growl as he let his eyes adjust to the light. He rarely saw light on his island because of the great canopy of tree tops, but this place barely had dense trees.

Everyone stared in awe at the majestic rusty scales of the Spinosaurus.

"Wow, it looks awesome," said Ian.

"Sure does," added Casey.

Emerald eyes scanned the area and located seven humans in the distance. They were sadly out of reach, but he'd find a way to get them eventually. He always did.

"Guy or girl?" Alexis asked.

"They told us that it was a male," responded Claire.

"Does he have a name?" asked Olivia.

"His name is...Smaug," responded Owen.

"Whoa, it fits very well. Now, if only he could talk, then it would be perfect," said Ian.

Smaug looked around and didn't like his new home whatsoever. He wanted to get back to his island. He was the king there. And now, he's not the king of anything here! He swore he would get out and to let his enemies know, he let out a resounding roar.

Claire jumped a bit and completely his behind Owen. Owen noticed Claire and then decide it was best for her to not be here anymore. Also, he would make sure that Claire would ever have to visit Smaug's paddock again.

Alice and Josiah heard the roar from the sky and looked down when Dom scampered closer to them for comfort. Alice lowered herself close to the small Indominus and gently nuzzled him so that he knew he was safe. Dom thanked Alice by nudging Alice back. Josiah looked at the sky and then asked Alice what she thought made the roar. Alice knew that it wasn't Rexy, nor was it Felix or Silas. She knew that it wasn't Blue One or her siblings either. It seemed like there was a newcomer to the island. Maybe Owen or Lowery would tell them later.

The teens remained in the viewing room to see if Smaug would do something. And he did something all right.

This place was hell and Smaug needed to destroy it. Smaug in an all out rage, he began to knock down trees and tear away at the ground. He'd also occasionally ram into the wall to see if he'd break it. He'd broken walls and fences before, why would it be any different now?

"Uh, I think that we should get out of here," Olivia suggested.

"Right, let's get going," said Zach.

The teens then left Smaug to continue his destruction.

Smaug nearly destroyed his whole new home. There were various holes, multiple knocked down trees, and some of the walls had a bit of blood on them. Smaug was bleeding from his snout and his right side. He was breathing profusely and scanned more of the area. He was trapped here, and there was no way out. No matter, he would simply make a new home here. A new kingdom, a new treasure, a new place to rule in terror. Smaug swore that if he ever got out, he would destroy all the humans here because they brought him here. Once he did that, he would try and swim back to his island.

Claire was right to hate the Spinosaurus. But, what she didn't know, was that she made a mistake. Jurassic World just met its new threat.


	2. Chapter 2

****PTSD: Post Traumatic Stress Dinosaur****

Smaug arrived to the island and nearly destroyed his paddock. Everyone wondered why Claire hated Smaug so much, and Dom wanted a playmate. Things were going to get interesting...

Ian and Alexis were walking through the Aviary and watched as some pteranodons flew by them. Alexis was a bit uncomfortable, since she was attacked by them during the Indominus Incident. Ian eyed Alexis every few minutes to make sure that she wasn't going to break down and all out panic.

"You know, we don't have to be here if you don't want to Alexis," Ian said.

"I'm fine Ian, really. I'm safe now. They can't hurt me," she responded, "It's been nearly two years since then. I'm truly fine."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Alexis looked over to a group of nests nearby and stared at them. She noticed the few dimorphodons and pteranodons pecking at each other. Then, suddenly, a pteranodon appeared in front of Alexis, making her yelp and stumble back into Ian's arms. The pteranodon flew off, and Alexis panted heavily as Ian stood her back up on her feet.

"Yeah, we're leaving here, now," he said as he put his hand on her back and gently pushed her along.

Alexis continued to pant and stared at Ian and said, "I thought it was going to attack me."

"I know, I know. I think you should go and see Doctor Lopez. You know that he's available all the time. He even gave you his card so that you could be sure to call him when you needed to talk to him."

"But-"

"No more 'buts' Alexis. You've been holding off talking to him for almost a year. In fact, now that I think about it, most people here that I know have barely talked to the guy."

"Who else needs help?"

"Claire, Owen and Alice. Josiah's been having a bit of trouble, but not as much as the other three."

"Ian, I can't see Doctor Lopez."

"You should, and you will. He helped Zach out a lot and he can help you two."

When Alexis heard that, she then thought about it. Maybe talking to Lopez wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Alexis, please, you know that Zach would want you to do it," Ian said.

"I know that, but regardless, I'm not going to talk to Lopez," she said as she walked away from Ian and went in search of Zach.

Ian sighed and then pulled out his phone. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Claire stared at the Spinosaurus paddock from the helipad, thinking about what Smaug was plotting. She hated him, she really did. She couldn't tell anyone why, but her reason was valid and dark. Claire startled when she felt someone place their hand on her left shoulder. It was Lowery.

"What is it Lowery?" she asked him.

"Lopez called again, he's been trying to get in touch with you for the past hour," Lowery replied.

"Well, when he calls again, tell him that I'm not going to meet him, whatsoever."

"Claire, I really think that you should meet with him."

"Lowery, I don't care what you think I should or shouldn't do. Just tell him that I will not see him."

Lowery slowly nodded his head as Claire stepped back inside. Lowery looked up to the clear blue sky and then out to the park. The view from here was really nice. Lowery huffed as he pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Ian.

 _ _'Alexis is a no-go so far. Any luck with Claire?'__ read the text.

'Claire is a no-go either. Maybe Ryan will have some luck with Owen.' Lowery responded.

Lowery then walked back inside and sat down at his desk. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 _ _Owen held his gun up to his chin and checked all his surroundings. His girls were out and ready to kill, and he had to be ready to stop them without harming them. Owen heard some grass rustling and he aimed in the direction of the sound, but it was nothing, just a small breeze. He could hear the faint bloodcurdling screams of Hoskins' men and the high pitched screeching of the velociraptors. How could they turn on him like this? He thought that he had taught them better. He thought that they knew that he was their alpha, not Alice.__

 _ _Owen took a few more steps forward and then heard a crunching sound. He aimed his gun in the direction of the sound and saw a tail lashing in the air, coming from the grass. The tail lowered and a creature emerged. It was Charlie. Owen stared at her and lowered his weapon. Charlie made a strange sound and tilted her head. Owen stepped forward and was surprised at seeing how calm Charlie was. She didn't even respond to his movements. She just watched him. He then took the camera off of her and she gave a thankful chitter. Owen saw a blazing light getting closer. But, before he could do anything, it was too late. The next thing he knew, he was in the air. He flew backward and hit a tree, getting dazed. Owen cleared his vision and began to slowly move until he saw Charlie, close to him, on the ground, burned severely. She was letting out burned cries for help. Owen moved over to her and tried calming her down, but to no prevail. Owen then began to beg Charlie to stay with him, but Charlie's eyes began to slowly droop. Owen felt his eyes water, and he really didn't care about that at the moment. He needed to save Charlie.__

 _ _"You killed me," spoke a dark, faint voice.__

 _ _"What?" Owen asked as he looked around to see who spoke.__

 _ _"You killed me," spoke the voice again.__

 _ _Owen looked around and couldn't see who was speaking, until he looked down to Charlie. It was her. She was the one who was speaking.__

 _ _"Alpha, you let me die," she said to him.__

 _ _"No, Charlie, I didn't mean for you to die!" Owen said with tears streaming down his face.__

 _ _Owen then heard pounding footsteps. He turned to see Alice, Blue and Delta standing over him with deadly stares.__

 _ _"You killed her," Delta said.__

 _ _"You let her die," said Blue.__

 _ _"And now you will pay for what you have done," said Alice.__

 _ _Owen's eyes widened as he saw all three of them jump at him, mouths wide open.__

Ryan ran out of the shack and went over to Owen, who was shouting in his sleep. Ryan began to shake Owen awake.

"Owen! Owen, wake up!" Ryan yelled.

Owen didn't open his eyes and continued to shout.

"Owen!"

Owen's eyes then shot open and without letting his vision settle, he threw a fist at whoever, or whatever, was in front of him. Ryan caught Owen's fist and then held him down with his other hand.

"Owen, you need help," said Ryan.

Owen groaned and slowly stretched out his body in the hammock.

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"You had a nightmare and were shouting about nonsense," Ryan replied.

"Sorry about that."

"Owen, you need to go and see-"

"I'm not going to see Lopez."

"Owen, even you know that you need help! You need to go and see him."

"No. I refuse to see him and I will never see him."

"You know you were always like this. You never liked talking about your problems, you just covered them up with lies that you fed yourself and you yourself believe. Owen, please, go and see Lopez."

"No."

"Owen, I'm just worried about my big brother. I always looked up to you when we were younger, and you used to like talking about your problems. I just don't like seeing you like this."

"I appreciate the concern Ryan, but the answer is still no."

"Owen, I love you, but stop being a dumbass and go see the good Doctor."

"I'm sorry Ryan, but the answer will always be no."

Owen got off of the hammock and went inside of the shack. Ryan sighed and then decided to lay down in the hammock. This was going to be pointless.

* * *

Alice shook her head from the thoughts that occurred in her mind. She would never want to hurt Dom, or break out again and kill all the humans. Alice thought that she had conquered it, only for it to return and eat away at her gradually. Alice's Wild Side was returning. It was trying to peak through Alice's mind, but Alice was doing her best to fight it off. She had many motives and reasons to not let it take over. There was Dom, Josiah, Owen, Claire, Lowery, and the rest of the nice humans that have been kind to her or helped her out. She couldn't just throw all of it away because a part of her was a bloodlust. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her anymore. She had learned her lesson thanks to the Indominus Incident. Her actions caused people pain, and trauma. Alice was surprised when humans decided to still come and visit her and be awed by her. She was the monster that caused havoc, yet the humans were still noble enough to forgive Alice and give her a shot of redemption. Alice herself knew that she didn't deserve the redemption, but was sure grateful for it. She couldn't destroy it all because part of her wanted destruction. She couldn't let this side of her take over. She just couldn't.

Alice needed to talk to someone, a human preferably. Someone who wouldn't judge her for thinking such heinous things. Someone who could help her out by just talking it out. She didn't want to talk to any of her close humans about it, because she knew that they would get super worried about Dom's safety and the safety of the park.

Alice turned her head to look at the viewing room when she saw Ian walking towards her. He opened the window and greeted her. She responded with a warm croon and stepped closer to the window.

"Alice," Ian began, "be honest with me. Are you okay?"

Alice blinked at Ian before processing his words. She slowly shook her head and then listened to more of what Ian had to say.

"You think about getting out, or hurting humans again?"

Alice nodded her head. Why was Ian so curious about her thoughts.

"Well, I don't know whether or not you'll accept, because most of the others that we've tried to convince have blatantly refused to go and see the doctor, but maybe you'll be different. Alice, I know a guy who you can talk to without feeling judged or anything. He's a psychologist, a well-known one at that, who has been eager to meet you and help you. His name is Doctor Frederick Lopez. Would you be willing to let him come and talk to you?"

Alice nodded her head. She was glad that there was someone on this island that she could talk with. Alice was grateful that Ian went out to find this Lopez character to help her out. Alice showed her gratitude by nudging Ian.

"Your welcome," he responded, "now, I'm gonna go see if he's available at the moment, and I'll have him over here in no time."

Ian turned around and waved goodbye to Alice to go in search of Lopez.

* * *

 _ _She remembered walking around in the dense jungle. She remembered chasing down a white dragon. She couldn't stop thinking about that beast killing her nephews. She remembered running from the Queen dragon to lure her to fight the white dragon. She was lucky that she wasn't killed in the process of the whole thing.__

 _ _He was around there somewhere, and she knew it. She didn't want him to find her, because she didn't want to die. She didn't deserve judgement, she was just a wee little girl. There she was, walking along the beach of Site B. Her parents had sent her away to spend some time with her grandparents, her mother's parents, because she hadn't seen them in years. There they all were relaxing and having fun...__

Claire opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting in her office.

"I must've been daydreaming," she said to herself quietly as she got up from her chair to look out the glass behind her chair.

She could see the ocean, and the clear blue sky. She looked down to see the park in all its glory.

 _ _'Maybe I should talk to Doctor Lopez,'__ she thought.

She turned around and grabbed her phone and found his number. She was about to press the dial button, but she froze and felt hesitant about it. She knew that Lopez wouldn't judge her for feeling how she felt towards Smaug, or how scared she is about Alice breaking out again. She was just anxious about what Lopez would recommend her to do to help her. She looked at her phone and then sighed. She put down the phone and went back over to the window and continued to stare down at the park.

* * *

Alexis had found Zach and the two went to the Valley to talk. They got into a gyrosphere and Zach began to drive it.

"So. what's on your mind Alexis?" he asked her.

"Uh, well, it's about Doctor Lopez," she said.

"Why would it be about him?"

"Because I'm thinking about going to see him."

"Oh..."

"I just wanted to ask you if he does a good job at what he does."

"He sure does. You'll like him Alexis, I know you will."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Alexis asked playfully with an arched eyebrow.

"What, come on, I've never lied to you," Zach retorted.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding."

Alexis gave Zach a peck on the cheek before she said, "Okay, I'll go and see him later, maybe even tomorrow in case if he's super busy for the rest of the day."

"As long as you talk to him and he helps you, I'm fine with whatever you choose."

Alexis smiled at Zach and then the two decided to enjoy the gyrosphere ride. The Valley was always nice to go around and see how peaceful dinosaurs could be when they're not carnivores or enraged.

* * *

"Alice, this is Doctor Frederick Lopez," Ian said as he gestured to the man standing next to him.

Lopez was a decent looking man. He was in his mid-thirties. He has nice, short, black hair; crisp, tan skin; beautiful milk chocolate eyes, and a mustache and goatee that fit his nice facial structure perfectly. Lopez was wearing a navy blue suit, with a white shirt and a red tie.

"Hello Alice, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Lopez with his firm, rusty voice.

Alice crooned in response, telling him that it was nice to meet him, too.

"I hear that you've been having some bad thoughts recently, is that true?"

Alice nodded her head.

"All right then, let's get to work."

"Hey, Doctor Lopez, just so you know, those letters over there are really going to help you talk with Alice. She can spell out words for you and give you two worded sentences, maybe even three words," Ian said.

"That will be very helpful for this."

"I'll go and bring them over."

Ian walked over and grabbed the laminated letters and placed them in front of Alice.

"Alice, you listen to me," Ian began, "don't be afraid of Lopez. He's here to help, remember that."

Alice nodded her head at Ian.

"Right, I'll be back later to check up on Dom and Josiah. Have fun you two," Ian said with a wave of his hand as he left the viewing room.

"Okay Alice, whenever you're ready. Tell me everything that's bothering you," said Lopez as he pulled out a pen and small notebook to write in.

* * *

Smaug looked around for any weak points in the walls. There was always one weak point. Sadly, to his discretion, he couldn't find one. This place would prove challenging for him. Good. He took note of each and every camera in his new hell. He also noted the floodgate in his paddock that was on both side of the small river he had inside his home. Smaug was a smart one. He was a devil.

Smaug turned around to look at the destruction he had caused to his new home and was pleased at the sight. The damned dinosaur was proud of his work. The rusty scaled dragon decided that now was a good time to rest. He needed all the energy he could get if her was going to break out and cause chaos and destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

****The Nightmare/Buns in the Oven****

 _ _Everything was happening out of his power. He should be able to save them, but he couldn't. He couldn't get out, he couldn't find any help. They were going to die in front of his eyes.__

 _ _Owen watched on as the fire grew in the Indominus paddock and heard the cries of Alice and Dom as the fire spread across the paddock. There were no handles on any of the doors, or even the window.__

 _ _"As I said before Owen," said a familiar voice that was approaching from behind, "I will kill Alice, no matter what it takes."__

 _ _It was Ortiz. How was he alive? Owen, Lowery, and Claire watched Josiah chomp down on the man.__

 _ _"Ortiz? How are you-" Owen began.__

 _ _"Look. My fire is spreading as I wanted it to. It will soon consume the Scarlet Heart and the Crimson Pearl," Ortiz interrupted, seeming to ignore Owen.__

 _ _"Ortiz-"__

 _ _"Owen, my boy, keep this in mind, won't you?"__

 _ _"What?"__

 _ _"I will never die, because I'll always be here waiting for you."__

 _ _With that, the glass in the viewing room shattered and Ortiz simply walked out into the fire, with a sinister laugh following him along the way.__

 _ _Owen needed to get out of here or else eh was going to get burned alive. But, there was no place in which Owen could exit. It was hopeless. Owen startled at hearing crying wails. He turned around and saw Alice and Dom, with severe burns.__

 _ _"Owen, help us!" yelled Alice.__

 _ _"I can't Alice, there's nothing I can do," Owen said weakly.__

 _ _"Please Owen, don't let us die here!"__

 _ _"I'm sorry..."__

 _ _"I hate you!" yelled Alice with a ground shaking roar.__

 _ _Then, Alice and Dom turned into ashes with fading screams, and the fire finally seeped into the viewing room. Owen backed up, but soon met the wall. He was going to die here. This isn't how Owen wanted to go. He'd rather be eaten by a T-Rex or velociraptor than be burned alive. The fire then tickled Owen's feet, and he could feel the heat entering his shoes. The fire then slowly crept up his body, and Owen let out the loudest yells he could muster. Before he knew it, fire surrounded his sight, and he gave one last yell.__

Owen's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, sweating and panting profusely. The first thing he did was feel his body. There wasn't a fire, there were no burns, he was fine. That was a very vivid nightmare that Owen didn't want to have happen again. But, the problem was that for the past few nights, he had been having the same nightmare, but this time it felt real.

Owen got out of bed and quickly cleaned himself up. He got dressed for the day and then checked his watch. He had more than enough time to stop by to see Blue and the others and then get to the Indominus paddock. So, he ate quickly and then got on his motorcycle and went off to the raptor paddock.

Ian stared at James, with a confused look.

"James, what is it that you're trying to tell me?" Ian asked.

"Oh come on, in all the years you've known me, you can't tell what I'm trying to tell you?" James asked.

"James, I've known you physically as a person and friend for about two years, then you left with Owen for the Navy. It's been a year since I've known you here on the island. So, I've only known you three years, that's not really long, James."

"What, oh, don't be like that Miguel, I'm like the uncle you never had."

"James, you know I don't enjoy it when you call me that, regardless of it being how to say my middle name in Spanish, you know that I don't like it. Second, that is kind of true. Though I have Ryan, Owen, and my Dad's brothers, none of them compare to you of course."

"Aw, come on, you tell me that you hate it when I call you Miguel, but I call you that every time and you don't always have a problem with it."

"You know what? Fine, call me that all you want, but anyways, we sidetracked. What was it that you're trying to tell me?"

"We're getting raptor babies."

"What?! Why the hell didn't you tell me that before? That's freaking awesome! Have you told Alexis yet?"

"No, because we got confirmation for it about an hour ago, and she and Casey don't come in until nine."

"Ah, well, I'm really happy for you and the others. So, will this be Alexis and Casey's pack?"

"Pretty much."

"That's freaking awesome. I gotta admit, I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous? Aren't you the one who imprinted on Dom when he hatched?"

"Yeah, but still, it's velociraptors were talking about here James."

"Very true."

"What's very true?" Owen asked as he approached the two on the catwalk.

"Hey Uncle Owen, James here just told me some awesome news," Ian said with a smile.

"What?"

"We got the approval to get four more raptors," James said.

Owen stared at James for a few seconds, letting the words sink into his brain. Then, Owen's face lit up and he said happily, "That's freaking awesome man!"

"I know!" James said back.

Ian smiled at the two and then pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate.

"Uh, well, I gotta get going. Reggie needs me because apparently there are a few sick triceratops to take care of," said Ian, "I'll see you guys later."

Ian waved goodbye and then left.

Olivia stared at her phone as she sat, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Lowery and Vivian were waiting for the same thing. Vivian was typing at her desk and then turned her head when Lowery sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," she said to him.

"Thanks," Lowery said with a bit of a stuffy nose.

"Lowery," began Olivia, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well I am."

Olivia turned to look at Vivian, who responded by giving a simple shrug. Olivia let out a sigh and then said, "I'm gonna go and get some medicine for you Lowery. I'll be right back."

"No, Olivia, you don't have to do that. I'm not sick!" exclaimed the tech geek.

"Are you really gonna fight this?"

"I'm not sick. Being sick is for the weak!"

"Lowery, no offense, but you're not super strong."

Vivian chuckled at Olivia's words and hid her face behind a magazine.

"Wha-Hey, that's cold," Lowery said.

"Lowery, you're sick. Let me go and get some medicine for you," Olivia said.

"Olivia, I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"Tell that to the drooping snot coming out of your nose right now," Olivia said with a bit of disgust.

Lowery sniffed really hard and then grabbed a nearby tissue and blew his nose into it.

"Is there a main reason why you don't want to be sick?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms.

"What? No, I just know that I'm not sick," Lowery responded with a bit of confusion.

"Claire doesn't allow you to work when you're sick, doesn't she?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

Lowery and Vivian looked at each other and then looked at Olivia.

"Please, don't tell her," said Lowery.

"Don't you think you need a day off Lowery? You've been working non-stop for the past few days now. I think you deserve a break."

"I love what I do and I will always enjoy doing it. I can't stop working because it's my hobby, too."

"You don't read?"

"Of course I read."

"Play videogames?"

"I'm a gaming master."

"Interesting. Well, I won't get the medicine. But, if Claire comes in here and sees you like this, then don't say I didn't warn you."

"Duly noted."

Then, as if barely on cue, Claire came into the Control room and stood behind Olivia, Lowery, and Vivian. Lowery slightly turned his head and then tensed a bit and began to type furiously. Olivia wanted to just smile hard and tell Lowery that she told him so. Vivian wished that Lowery had taken medicine before leaving to Control earlier in the morning.

"How's the park today you three?" Claire asked.

"Four kids in Lost and Found, a fraternity decided to visit today and get wild, and a few of the pterosaurs cracked some of the glass in the Aviary. Repair is already on the cracked glass. Security is after the fraternity," replied Lowery, trying his best to hide his affected voice.

Claire looked down at Lowery and then asked, "Lowery, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you working here, while you are sick?"

Lowery froze and felt all the hair on his body stand right up.

"Uh, no, I'm not sick," he said anxiously.

Claire stared at him with a slight shake of her head and then said, "You know that you're not supposed to work while sick Lowery. I don't want everyone here at Control getting sick. You know that since you live in the complex here that you get sick days and paid leave."

"But, Claire, I-"

"I'll let this one slip by Lowery. But, take this as a warning, got it?"

"Uh, well, yeah okay."

"Good. If it happens again, I will make sure that Alexis drags you back to your apartment and watches over you until you're better."

"Yes, ma'am."

Claire nodded her head and then stared at the screens. Everything was going well so far, even with Smaug on the island.

"That's enough for today Alice," said Lopez as he stood up from the floor and grabbed his things.

Alice thanked the man for the session and he responded with a smile and a gentle wave of his arm.

"I'll be back tomorrow at around the same time. You're making some progress already."

Alice smiled as Lopez left and once the door closed, she plopped down on the ground and let out a tired sigh. She had been chasing Dom around all day and hadn't gotten the chance to take a nap due to her clunky schedule of shows. But, since it was near the end of the day and she didn't have another show until tomorrow, she deserved the rest.

Josiah watched from a distance as Alice lied down and began to sleep. He would make sure Dom knew to not bother her for a few hours. Josiah went in search of the little ball of energy until he found Dom sitting on his haunches next to the pond. Josiah asked Dom what he was doing, and the little guy replied that he was just staring at the sky. Josiah looked up to see if Dom was staring at something in particular, but it was just the clear blue sky. Maybe Dom was daydreaming. Josiah turned his attention back to the smaller Indominus and told him that Alice was resting right now and that she wasn't to be bothered. Dom then said that he wouldn't bother her until she woke up. Josiah was content with hearing Dom complying to actually not bothering Alice, even when she's taking a nap. Josiah then decided to give Dom some company and lied down and curled himself around the year-old hybrid.

"Who'd have thought that one of the triceratops was pregnant?" Ian asked Reggie as the two headed back to Reggie's office.

"And I've been keeping a close eye on the triceratops for months now. I can't believe we didn't get a notice that the Alpha male decided to mate with another female. Last time that happened was a few months before you arrived on the island," replied Reggie.

"Maybe they got busy at night. During that time, there are few Security guys running around and like, one or two people at Control. It's the perfect time to do it."

"Ian, you and your theories sometimes. But, I will say that it is possible that they mated during the night hours. I'll have to run some tests to see around what time they mated."

"You do that Reggie."

"Right well, I'll head over to my office first before heading to the lab."

"Right, see you later Reggie," said Ian as he turned and walked away from Reggie and headed to Rexy's paddock.

On the way, Ian ran into Casey, who was on his way to the same place. Ian didn't know whether or not Casey knew about the raptor babies, so Ian decided to not say anything until Casey told him about them. The two arrived inside of the false log in Rexy's paddock and Casey went over and greeted Tim. Tim told Casey that he needed to go and check the platform and chain for the goat. Rexy had one more show left today, and it was congruent with her final feeding time for the day. Casey nodded his head and then went down to go and check on the platform and chain. While Casey was getting that done, Ian stepped up to Tim and greeted the caretaker.

"How's it going Ian?" Tim asked.

"It's going good. How about you? Any news or something lately?" Ian asked.

"Well, I don't know whether you know or not, but, Rexy is old."

"I had no idea!" Ian exclaimed sarcastically.

"Anyway, she's the only T-Rex here, and not to sound prideful or anything, but she's probably the best attraction that we have here, even with Alice and the other Indominus here. So, in order to try and bring in a new T-Rex that would be in her place, we decided to give Rexy a hatchling to take care of until she passed. But, the old lady knows how not to die, but sadly, I can't exactly say the same for the hatchlings that she's come into contact with."

"The other hatchlings died?"

"Every. Single. One. Rexy would disappear in her paddock for a few days when one died. Recently, for about two years, we stopped giving her hatchlings because the experiments were always going to end up going wrong."

"Wait, but what about the T-Rex hatchling that Alice ate when she hatched?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. Except, I didn't fully know that they were going to try and give her another hatchling until Claire came in and told me when they found out that Alice ate the T-Rex hatchling."

"How'd the other hatchlings die?"

"Some of them were sick when they were born. Others died in their sleep. One drowned. And another was eaten."

"Eaten?"

"It was a terrible accident."

"Don't even tell me about it."

"So, I'm considering trying to give her at least one more hatchling. If this one dies, then getting a T-Rex like Rexy is going to be hard in the future."

Ian looked at Tim with a serious look and said, "But, that's just the thing Tim. No other T-Rex will be like Rexy. She's made her mark, and everyone has seen it. The least they can do is to try and carry on her massive legacy."

"That is true."

"So, when will she be getting the hatchling?"

"Probably in a week or two."

"Awesome. Man, you know, James and Owen are going to get raptor babies, Rexy's going to get another baby. All that's left is for Alice to have a baby and then we can rename this place, __Toddlerassic Park.__ "

"Don't you mean-Wait, what?"

"Oh, did I not mention? They're getting raptor babies."

Tim's face lit up as he said, "That's awesome! And, don't you think the place would be called, __Hatchling Park__?"

"Oh, that sounds nice!"

"Doesn't it?"

Tim and Ian continued to converse, as Rexy slowly walked by the log and then went in search for water.

"What is it that you two need to tell us?" Alexis asked as she and Casey leaned up against the rails with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well, prepare to get super happy," began James, "because I spoke with Claire and the board and they agreed that we should get four raptor hatchlings!"

It took a few seconds until the realization hit the both of them. Alexis smiled widely and gave a squeal that sounded like a raptor screech. Casey smiled and gave a light laugh. They couldn't believe it. They were going to get raptor babies!

"That means that they'll be Casey and I's pack?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"Exactly," replied Owen.

Alexis then jumped on Owen and exclaimed her joy with lots of words. She spoke rather fast, so it wasn't wasn't easy to understand her.

"Glad to see that you two are up for getting a pack of your very own," said James with a smile.

"Who wouldn't be?" Casey asked.

"Well, just wait and let them grow up a bit. You'll soon realize how hard and sometimes patronizing it can be to raise velociraptors."

Casey and Alexis didn't really listen to James' words, they were too happy at the moment.

Smaug could smell something. Something familiar. It wasn't human. It was a dinosaur. He sniffed the air and then knew what he could smell. It was the pathetic scent of a Tyrannosaurus. Why would the humans keep such a weak species of dinosaur on this island? Perhaps it was a reflection of the humans. Weak, stupid, and reckless. Smaug remembered the day that he killed the last T-Rex on the island. It was when a group of humans were stranded on the island. It was a juvenile T-Rex, but even so, he'd killed a few fully grown adults, too. One more thing on to-do list for when he escaped this hell. Kill the T-Rex.

Smaug then sensed something. A presence. Human. He sniffed the air to try and pick up their scent and then turned his head to the farther viewing room. It was her. What was she doing here? How was she still alive? He was sure that she was dead. But, it seemed like she had returned from the dead.

Claire shifted uncomfortably when she saw that Smaug was looking directly at her. The side of the glass on the inside of the paddock was reflective. The dinosaurs aren't able to see the humans. But, Claire knew that Smaug knew that she was there. She knew that he remembered her. He knew. He always knew.

She would be the first creature to die when he got out. He would be sure of it this time. She had to die. She just had to...


	4. Chapter 4

****A Little Broken****

Ian and Lowery were walking along Main Street as the two were heading over to the Indominus paddock to check on Dom. Lowery had learned to prepare himself when seeing Dom, since the little guy always tackled him. It's like Dom saw Lowery as a kind of tackling dummy. Lowery hated it, but he learned to tolerate it.

"So, Claire said that she's down with a few of us staying at Control and watching some movies," said Ian.

"Who's coming?" Lowery asked.

"The teens, the Gradys, and the employees."

"The usual group?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll make note of it so that I know how much food to take."

"Right."

"What movies are we watching?"

"No idea. I suggested to some of them to have a Marvel movie marathon, starting with Phase 1."

"Oh, that sounds awesome! How about __Star Wars__?"

"Owen and Ryan aren't fans."

"Are they insane!?"

"I've asked them that every time, but, what are you gonna do, right?"

"What else can we watch then?"

"Well, unless you're cool with maybe watching one animated movie or two..."

Lowery thought about it for a moment and said, "There are a few that I enjoy."

"Like what? And if you say a Disney princess movie, I will no longer respect you."

"Well, I was gonna say __Lion King__ and, er, well..."

"Just say it Lowery."

" _ _The Black Cauldron.__ "

"You like that movie, too?!"

"You've heard of it?"

"Well duh! Dude, for a second I thought you were gonna say __The Little Mermaid__ or __Beauty and the Beast__. Both of which are good movies of course."

"Let's discuss more movie options later. Right now, I need to prepare myself for Dom."

As the two stepped into the viewing room, Lowery stood a few feet away from Ian, even though Dom would most likely tackle Ian. Ian opened the window and then called out Dom's name. A few seconds passed by until Josiah appeared from the brush.

"Josiah," said Ian, "how's it going man?"

Josiah responded with a kind croon, until the White Flash came out of nowhere and tackled Ian to the ground. Ian began to laugh as Dom nuzzled his face and then began to lick his furiously.

"Dom! Dom! I know that you missed me, and I've missed you, too, but you gotta not lick my face every time that you see me," Ian said as he tried to gently nudge Dom off of him.

Lowery chuckled at the sight and then saw when Alice appeared out of the brush and opened the window and nudged Lowery.

"Hi Alice," he said, "what's up?"

Alice let out a warm croon and then, she looked over to Josiah and chittered to him. Lowery raised an eyebrow and wondered what Alice had told the larger male Indominus. Then, without a second to process anything, Lowery yelped as Josiah's talons wrapped around him and pulled him into the paddock. Josiah then gave Lowery a big, slobbery lick, making the man groan.

"Alice! Josiah! You guys are so dead!" said the man as he wiped off the saliva and rubbed it on Josiah's talons.

Ian got up off the floor and then watched as Lowery cleaned himself. Dom jumped onto Alice's back and trotted up to her head and then Alice lowered her head until Dom was staring straight at Lowery.

"Oh no," Lowery said.

Dom then began to rapidly lick Lowery's face, much to the man's displeasure.

Ian couldn't help but laugh and then pulled out his phone and began to record what was happening. He would make sure to send it to Vivian later.

Owen was sitting next to Claire on a bench in the Bamboo Forest. The two hadn't spoken to each other in a few minutes, so each knew that something was up with the other. Owen took a deep breath and then turned his head to look at Claire and asked, "Claire, you okay?"

Claire snapped from her thoughts and then said, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You haven't said anything for a few minutes now."

"The same can be said for you Mr. Grady. Why are you so quiet?"

"I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I've been thinking about Charlie."

"What? Owen, you and Alice made up already, why are you still thinking about it?"

"I know, but it's just, I had a nightmare about her the other night and I've been thinking about it ever since."

"Sounds like you might need a talk with the good doctor."

"I'm not talking to Lopez, Claire."

"I won't force you to."

And what were you thinking about Claire? Hm?"

Claire turned to look at Owen and then said, "I, uh, was thinking about Charlie, too."

"Mhm. You were thinking about Smaug weren't you?" Owen asked smugly.

"No."

"Why do you hate __that__ Spinosaurus Claire?"

"I can't divulge that to you Owen."

"Come on Claire, it's me, your boyfriend, you can tell me anything."

"I understand that, but, it's just, I can't tell you. I haven't told anyone."

"That's not true," said a gentle voice from behind.

Claire and Owen turned their heads to see the good doctor standing over them.

"And I thought that we were supposed to snap to come to you," Owen said.

"Oh no, this is mere coincidence my friend. I couldn't help but over here your lovely conversation of lies."

Owen and Claire looked at each other with arched eyebrows and listened to when Lopez spoke again, "Claire has told someone else."

"What? How would you know that?"

"Because the person you told, told me."

" _ _You__ know why I hate Smaug?"

"I do, I also know what's bugging Owen."

"I'm gonna murder Ryan later."

"It's fine, however, I won't say anything. I'll just wait for you two to come to me."

"We won't come to you Lopez."

"That's what they all say. Alexis said it, and where is she right now? On her way to have another session with me."

"We won't break Lopez, just you watch."

Lopez let out a defeated sigh and said, "Fine, have it your way."

Owen arched an eyebrow and then Lopez said, "I'll be seeing you both real soon."

Lopez then turned around and walked away from the couple. After he was out of their sight, he approached Ian, who said, "I told you they'd be hard to convince."

Lopez smiled and said, "I always love a good challenge."

"You're weird you know that?"

"Nothing wrong with wanting a good challenge."

"That is...true."

"They should break soon. Just, let them go down the road they choose. They know that eventually, they'll need help."

"Right, thanks Lopez."

"No, thank you Ian. Well, I've got to go and meet with Alexis. I'll talk with you later."

"Right, see you Lopez."

Lopez waved goodbye and then left the Bamboo Forest. Ian continued to watch Owen and Claire from a distance. When were those two going to cave and finally see Lopez.

"Who do you think told Lopez about why you hate Smaug so much?" Owen asked her.

"The only person I told... _ _Zara__ ," Claire replied.

"Ah, I see. You must've trusted her a lot to only tell her, and not even your family, or your boyfriend."

"And don't expect me to tell you anytime soon Mr. Grady."

"Funny Claire, but, if you don't feel like telling me, then I'm okay with it."

Claire looked at Owen with a confused face and asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, why should it bother me?" Owen asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Owen Grady?"

Owen chuckled at Claire's words and then said, "In all seriousness, I'm fine with you not telling me. Who knows? Maybe you not telling me or anyone is a good thing."

"You've got a point there."

Owen looked at his watch and said, "Well, I'm gonna head over to the raptor paddock to see how my girls are doing, and then I'll make it back in time for Alice's next show."

"I gotta get going, too. I've got a few meetings this afternoon," Claire said as she and Owen got up from the bench.

Before the two separated, Owen pulled Claire into a quick kiss and then the two parted ways.

"Lowery, this is hilarious!" said Vivian as she laughed.

Ian had sent her the video of Lowery being slobbered on by Josiah and Dom to her phone and it had to be one of her favorite things that she had ever seen.

"It wasn't funny at all," he said gruffly.

"It's pretty funny," said Olivia with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna kill Ian."

"No you won't."

"What makes you think I won't Olivia?"

"First, since he's my boyfriend, if you touch him, I'll murder you. Second, it's just, I can't see you physically doing something to Ian."

"Okay, first of all, hurtful, second of all, I wasn't saying that I was going to punch him or anything else physical. I'm just gonna prank him or something."

"That, I'm fine with."

"What are you gonna do to him?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna do something."

"No, you won't."

"Why?"

"Because, Ian's like, your best friend here."

"No he's not, Viv is."

"Aw, Lowery, that's so sweet."

"Lowery," began Olivia, "Vivian meant that he's your best friend who you don't want to date. You just want to hang out with him and have fun. And, with Ian, you have just that, fun."

"He's not my best friend."

"You both talk about video games, movies, you both play video games and watch movies, he makes you laugh and vice versa, and Ian really trusts you."

"Really? He trusts me? He's only known me for a year and a half!"

"Ian's a very trusting person."

"That could be a problem for him in the future."

"I know that, but, that's not the point at the moment."

"Well, if that's the case, what's a best friend to do than prank his best friend, right?"

Olivia and Vivian looked at each other and agreed that Lowery had a point. Olivia pulled pranks on Alexis occasionally and they're best friends. It made sense.

Alexis couldn't have been more excited. She was finally going to get a pack of her own. She'd have to share them with Casey, but that didn't bug her one bit. She was going to have a freaking raptor pack! Who wouldn't be excited? Alexis began writing down a long list of names for both male and female raptors. Casey walked over to her and sat next to her and asked, "Alexis, what's this?"

"This is a list of names I have for the raptor pack," she replied.

"Wow, this list is like a mile long!"

"No it's not you doink."

"You gotta admit, it's long."

"Okay, so, I've used about, ten pages filled with names."

"Ten pages?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well, do you really think that you get to name all of them?"

"What?"

"Well, you have to remember, it's __our__ pack. So, if we're getting four, then you get to name two, and I get to name two."

"Oh, right, I haven't thought about that."

"Sorry to burst your bubble."

"It's fine, because I've got a ten page list of names, for two raptors. Oh the joy in all the world. I've got to narrow this list down to two."

"Well, maybe I can pick two from the list, too, so that way, we've used four of the names that you came up with."

"I like that. But, are you sure that you don't want to name them with your own special names?"

"You've probably written them down here somewhere."

Alexis looked at Casey and smiled and then the two began to look through the names on the list.

Smaug looked up at the clear blue sky and admired it. It was one of the only things in the world which brought him peace, other things being killing Tyrannosaurs, and wreaking havoc. He shifted his gaze to the small river he had in his new home and noticed a few fish inside. He could go for a snack right now. Smaug slowly got up and walked over to the flowing water. He got down on all fours and watched the creatures in the water very closely. Once he saw an opening, he dipped his snout in the cool water and nabbed a fish in his mouth. He quickly chewed it up and caught a few more fish. As he chewed on the last fish, he knew that he was being watched from the far away viewing room by __her__. If she hated him so, and vice versa, then why show up? She knew that he would eventually break out and try to find her and kill her. Why bring him here? Did she have a death wish?

Once Smaug finished the fish, he turned his emerald gaze to the viewing room, and stared right at her.

Claire shifted slightly and stared back at Smaug. She knew what he was capable of, she knew he would find a way to break out, she knew his intentions. She just knew.

Smaug growled and then let out a lout roar, telling her to leave his presence. He didn't want her around right now. He'd had enough of her for one day. She wasn't worthy enough to be in his presence.

Claire got the message and slowly exited the viewing room.

Smaug needed to get out and get rid of her. He had one chance to before, but he needed to take action of the chance that he had now.

Nighttime fell upon the park and the group gathered in the Control room and got comfortable. They were going to watch a few movies, those of which include: __The Lion King, Gladiator, and The Notebook.__

"I can't believe you guys chose __The Notebook__ ," said Ian as he scooted closer to Olivia.

"What'd you expect Ian?" Olivia asked.

"Something that wasn't that movie."

"Well," Alexis began, "suck it up. I'm not a super fan of the movie, but it is nice to watch with someone every now and then."

"I guess you're right."

Owen and Claire were bundled up together near Vivian and Lowery's desk and then Claire asked, "So, you don't like __Star Wars__?"

"Oh, Ian is a dead man," replied Owen.

"Why don't you like them?"

"It's just, I didn't really get into them when I was younger. They're cool, I guess, but, it's just-"

"Man, they're that bad to you, huh?"

"There's no words for it."

"How can I be in love with a man who doesn't enjoy __Star Wars__?"

"Because he's a awesome, handsome, super hot, fantastic guy."

"That...is true."

The two then went silent. The first movie was about to start. Before it began, Claire asked, "Owen?"

"Hm?"

"You think that, we should talk to Lopez?"

Owen looked at Claire in her eyes and then said, "I...don't know. I guess it's just a matter that only time can tell."

"You scared to tell him what's bugging you?"

"It's not that I'm scared, it's just that...I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Oh. Well, that would be the same for me."

"So, it seems like we're both a little broken right now. But, that's not a terribly bad thing, right?"

"Right."

Then, the movie began, and the famous song, __The Circle of Life__ , began to play, with the sun rising. Claire snuggled up to Owen and he placed his head on hers. They were a little broken, but they were going to be fine...for now that is.


	5. Chapter 5

****The Baby in the Bushes****

Smaug smelled it again. Not the female human, but a different kind of female. It was the Tyrannosaur female. His appetite for killing spiked instantly. He wanted to kill her. He loved doing it. He found pride in killing what humans deem the most powerful prehistoric predator on the planet. Little did they know, that the Spinosaurus was actually bigger than the T-Rex. Smaug wanted to show the world that he was the king. The world was his to own, and he'd make sure that even those across the great bodies of water knew that he was the king.

Smaug slowly walked around in his paddock and sensed some humans nearby. They were watching him. He didn't mind these humans, especially since none of them were __her__. He'd be sure to kill them later, but needed to kill __her__ first. Smaug began to scratch his claws against a tree, leaving huge marks with each simple swipe. This was one of the few trees left in Smaug's new home that he didn't tear down or destroy. The remaining trees were used as scratching posts. Some of the stones in the paddock were used to sharpen his claws. He needed to be ready for when he go out.

It was around evening time on the island. Zach and Alexis were calmly walking along Main Street as they were heading back to the living complex to get some sleep.

"So, did you and Casey narrow down the list to four names?" Zach asked her.

"We're close, but not fully there yet. We should have it down by tomorrow or the day after," Alexis said.

"Well, whatever you choose, I'm sure they'll be awesome."

"Thanks. You think that these four will help me learn how to raise human kids?" Alexis asked jokingly.

Zach looked at Alexis and answered, "Sure, if our kids are vicious, scaly, intelligent predators."

"Well, they won't be scaly, but they will be vicious and intelligent."

Zach chuckled at Alexis' words and the two went quiet for a minute. Zach then stopped as he heard something faint.

"You hear that?" he asked Alexis.

"What?" she asked.

"Just, listen."

The two went silent again and stood still as they tried to hear what Zach heard. Alexis then heard what Zach heard and the two began to walk in the direction that it was coming from. It sounded like...crying. It sounded like a human baby crying.

"I hope that that sound is part of some prank," said Alexis as the two got closer to the origin of the sound.

Zach and Alexis approached a couple of bushes near the Innovation Center and then noted that the crying was coming from the bushes. Alexis and Zach then pushed passed the bushes and couldn't believe what was lying before their eyes. Alexis gasped and said, "Oh my God."

Alexis placed her hands over her mouth as Zach saw what she saw. He gasped and then widened his eyes. It couldn't be real. But, it was. It was a __real__ human baby, crying on the dirt of the bushes. Zach didn't exactly know how to react at the moment. He felt surprised, sad, and slightly angry.

"Zach, what do we do?" Alexis asked.

Zach snapped from his thoughts and then looked at Alexis and said, "Well, we can't just leave it here."

"But we can't just take this baby!"

"You want to leave it out here all alone?"

"No, it's just, who would have thought that something like this would even happen?"

"Anything can happen here I guess."

"Then I think that we should just take care of it tonight and then turn it over to the Lost and Found tomorrow."

"Okay."

Zach and Alexis then didn't do anything for a minute, until Alexis said, "So, are you gonna pick it up or what?"

"Me? I thought you were gonna pick it up," Zach said.

"Fine."

Alexis slowly reached out and picked up the crying infant. She began to try and calm it down by rocking it gently and whispering softly to it.

"Where do take it?" Zach asked.

"Let's head over to the complex and get Ian and Olivia, maybe they can help us out," Alexis responded.

"You wanna go over to the complex? Where your aunt Sasha and my aunt Claire can spot us holding this mysterious child?"

"Ian and Olivia aren't at the complex, they're at the Indominus paddock, hanging out with Alice, Dom and Josiah."

"You wanna present a baby to Dom?"

"I'll make sure that Alice makes sure not to do anything to the baby."

"Okay. Lead the way."

The two then went over to the Indominus paddock, where they indeed found Ian and Olivia talking to Alice and Josiah. Dom was nowhere in sight, for now that is.

Alexis and Zach approached Ian and Olivia and then Alexis spoke, "Hey guys."

Ian and Olivia turned around and then Ian said, "Hey guys, what's-baby!"

Ian then pointed at the infant in Alexis' arms and Olivia gasped lightly.

"I know," said Alexis.

"How did you, what did you, I'm just, wow," said Ian.

"Alexis, please tell me that it's not yours," said Olivia.

"It's not mine."

Olivia and Ian let out sighs of relief and then Ian asked, "So, what are you doing with a stranger's baby?"

"Would you believe that Zach and I found it in some near the Innovation Center."

"No way," Olivia said as she got up and walked over to Alexis to get a closer look at the baby.

"We're serious," said Zach.

Ian felt some anger inside of him, and some sadness. He knew what happened. Or, at least he had a theory.

"What do you plan on doing with it, or him or her?" he asked.

"We're gonna take care of it tonight and then turn it over to Lost and Found tomorrow," replied Alexis.

"Lost and Found?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that the parents are worried sick about their baby."

"Where'd you say you found it?"

"In some bushes near the Innovation Center, why?"

"I don't think the parents are coming back."

"How can you tell that?"

"Think about where you and Zach found it. This baby was clearly abandoned."

Now Zach felt a bit more anger build up inside of him. How on Earth could two parents leave their child here to rot? Especially at a place like Jurassic World?

"Oh my God," Alexis said as she looked down at the baby.

The group of four turned around when they heard a croon from behind and saw Alice and Josiah staring through the viewing glass. Alexis approached the two larger Indominus Rexes and said, "This is a human baby you two."

Alice and Josiah got close and examined the infant. They had never seen a human this tiny before. It peaked their interest.

"This baby's parents left it here, and they're not coming back," Zach added as he approached them.

Josiah and Alice were really confused. Why on Earth would parents leave their hatchling like this at such a weak stage in its life? Alice felt a little angry towards that. That would be like if Dom was abandoned as a hatchling and left to survive on this island all by himself. She just couldn't tolerate it!

"If Dom comes around, make sure that he doesn't hurt this baby, okay?" Alexis asked kindly.

Alice and Josiah nodded their heads. They were teaching Dom to be gentle around humans, and they'd make sure that he was gentle around hatchling humans.

"Alexis, Zach, what are you two gonna do?" Ian asked.

The pair turned around and then Zach said, "What do you think we should do with it?"

"In all honesty, I'd turn it over to Lost and Found right now. They'd call Child Services and take it to a very safe place."

"But, that would take at least two days!" Alexis said.

"Be logical you two," said Olivia, "are you seriously pondering on taking care of this baby for a day and __then__ turning it over? You might as well just raise it and never give it to the Lost and Found!"

Alexis and Zach looked at each other and then stared back at Ian and Olivia.

"You can't be serious," said Olivia.

"But, Olivia-"

"I'm sorry Alexis, but you need to think about it more! First of all, you and Zach are nineteen! I just don't think that you should try and raise this baby without even thinking about the consequences."

Alexis and Zach looked at each other and then understood that Olivia was right. They had to think about this more.

"What do you think we should do Ian?" Zach asked.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked back.

"Because you're the oldest in the room right now."

"My decision still stands the same. You two should just turn it over to the Lost and Found for them to handle it."

"Olivia?" Alexis asked.

"I'm sorry Alexis, but I'm with Ian on this one," she replied.

Alexis then turned around and asked, "Alice, what do you think?"

Olivia and Ian couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"Alexis, you can't ask her that, she doesn't-"

"Shut up Ian! I want to see what Alice thinks."

Zach grabbed the laminated letters and placed them in front of Alice and then waited for her to spell something out.

"Alice," Alexis asked again, "what do you think?"

Alice looked at Alexis and couldn't believe that she was asking her for a dinosaur's opinion. Alice couldn't give such a split second opinion, but she did know what she thought Alexis and Zach should do. She then proceeded to spell out, __Keep it__.

"She said 'Keep it,'" Alexis read.

Ian pressed his lips and then said, "You're gonna make a choice off of an opinion that you got from a genetically modified hybrid?"

Alexis turned around and then said, "It's the right thing to do."

"Alexis! This isn't you," began Olivia, "you're letting your emotions take over rather than your conscious! Listen to that little voice in your head, which I'm pretty sure is telling you to not keep the baby."

"I may seem like a badass, but I have a freaking heart!"

"We get that," said Ian, "but it seems like you're not using your damn brain in this situation."

"I'm gonna take Alice's opinion."

Ian thought about what he was going to say next, but then ended up saying, "You know what? I just, I'm not gonna deal with this. It's your choice. But, once this blows up in your face, don't come looking for me when you need help."

Ian then turned around and left the viewing room.

Alexis and Zach looked over to Olivia, who approached Alexis and said, "Alexis, I love you, but I gotta side with Ian on this one."

Olivia then turned around and left the room.

Alexis looked down at the baby in her arms, which had stopped crying and falling asleep.

"What do we do Zach?" she asked him.

Zach pressed his lips and then said, "I'll do it."

"What?"

"Let me take care of the baby."

"Zach, what are you talking about?"

"Alexis, just let me do this."

"But, you work here. How will you manage this?"

"I only work a couple of hours. You and the others work for nearly eight hours a day. I simply do my shift and then come back and take care of the kid."

"Zach, you know that you're talking about raising a child here. It'll change your life."

"Well, part of me hopes that this baby wasn't abandoned and that the parents will come back and look for it. But, I do understand the responsibility and consequences that will follow."

"I can't let you do this on your own."

"You can and you will. I don't want to see you throwing your life away because of you trying to raise this."

"The same can be said for you."

"Alexis, please, don't argue with me about this. Hand over the baby."

"But-"

"Alexis."

Alexis looked deep into Zach's eyes and then her eyes began to water. She slowly put the baby in Zach's arms and then said, "If you ever need anything, just let me know and I will support you all the way."

"Thanks."

Alexis gently kissed Zach's lips and then she left the viewing room. She couldn't fully handle the partial emotional strain. Zach looked down at the baby in his arms and said, "Well, seems like you'll be stuck with me for a while. Maybe your mom and dad will come look for you tomorrow. At least, I hope they do."

Ian went over to the complex and walked into his room and lied down on his bed. His parents weren't back yet, maybe they were still out with Claire and Owen. He simply stared at the roof, pondering on what had just happened.

He had to be honest with himself. If it was him, he would have kept the infant. But, he was telling Alexis and Zach what was right in his eyes and mind. But, in his heart, he would have told them to keep the kid.

Olivia sat down on a bench and stared up at the sunset sky. She would have done the same thing as Ian. She would have wanted to keep the baby, but, she was doing what she thought was right to protect Zach and Alexis.

Josiah looked at Alice and asked her if she would have kept a abandoned hatchling that she found. She responded that she would keep it and then asked Josiah the same question. He responded that he wouldn't keep it. Alice wasn't fully surprised with his answer. It made sense for him to not want to keep it. He didn't have to fully deal with raising Dom. He wasn't fully experienced with raising hatchlings.

Dom came out of the brush and barked at the two. Alice lowered her head and gently nuzzled Dom. Josiah lowered his head and then did the same. This action caught Dom a little off guard. Josiah wasn't a cuddly guy, but, Dom loved getting nuzzled, and he let out a happy chitter as Josiah nuzzled him.

Ian, Olivia, Alexis, and Zach were all tense right now. Each knew of the baby, and it has already caused a bit of a rift between the four. Josiah and Alice knew about the baby too, but they wouldn't tell anyone about it. They knew that it wasn't any of their business. It was Zach's choice to raise the baby for the time being, all that's left now is to see how things play out. How crazy can things get, right?


	6. Chapter 6

****Memories I: The Queen and the Prodigal Son****

Owen and Claire were in the farther viewing room in Smaug's paddock, watching the rusty scaled dinosaur as he simply cleaned his claws. Claire hated being here, but she only came here because she needed to not be afraid of Smaug anymore. It had been so long since they last met. Claire needed to show Smaug that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Owen stared at Claire, who was staring at Smaug with a hypnotized look.

"Claire, I don't understand why we have to keep coming here if you hate Smaug so much," said Owen.

"We're here because we're checking up on him. Nobody else on the island wants to try and be Smaug's caretaker, not even you Owen, so, it's imperative that we at least keep an eye on him from time to time," responded Claire.

"Isn't that what Control is for? It's in their name."

"Owen, please."

"Fine."

Owen huffed and then crossed his arms. The boring things that he does for Claire.

"Owen, if you don't want to be here, then you can leave. I can last a few minutes without you," said Claire.

"No, I'm staying here. Lord only knows what you'd do if I left. The moment I leave, I'm pretty sure that when I come back, Smaug will be six feet under," said Owen.

Claire rolled her eyes and then stepped closer to Owen.

"I have no intent to kill Smaug Owen, believe you me," she said softly.

"Right."

Then, crackling sounds were head on the intercom before Lowery's voice was heard saying, __"Claire, Owen, what are you guys doing in Smaug's paddock?"__

"I'm here because she's here," said Owen.

"I'm just checking in on him," said Claire.

 _ _"__ You _ _check on__ him _ _? What's gotten into you Claire? Since when do you give a crap about Smaug's well being?"__

"What? I can't have a heart towards dinosaurs?"

 _ _"No, you can, but towards Smaug? It's just not possible."__

"Whatever. Lowery, don't you have something else to do right now?"

 _ _"Not really, I'm bored."__

"Go find something else to do Lowery, or you're fired."

 _ _"Duly noted. Talk to you guys later."__

Crackling was heard again, this time it ended with a click, meaning that Lowery had hung up.

Claire stared out and then noted at how Smaug turned his attention to the room that she and Owen were in.

"He knows we're here now," said Claire.

"Why does it matter? He can't get to us Claire," responded Owen.

"I know, but I just hate it when he knows that I'm here."

Smaug knew from the moment she stepped in, that she was watching him. He simply decided to ignore her and the male next to her.

Then, Smaug sensed something. It was a familiar sense. He had sensed it many times on Isla Sorna. He slowly got up and began to sniff the air. He then knew what he sensed. A storm was coming, and a powerful one. In his mind, Smaug smiled evilly. That was going to be his chance to escape.

"He senses something," Owen said.

"A storm is coming," Claire said.

"What?"

"Like I said before, Smaug brings storms. And, since he does, I'm pretty sure he has a pretty good knack for sensing them."

"Claire, don't be-"

"Ridiculous? I'm not. You should know better than anyone that animals always sense a natural disaster coming before it strikes."

"That's true, but you really think that we'll be getting a storm anytime soon? We haven't had one in years."

"Be that as it may, they can still happen Owen."

"I know, so what's the worry?"

"I'm worried that it'll be a category five."

"Claire, the last time a category five storm happened was twenty-three years ago on the first park."

"Well with him here, maybe it'll happen again."

"Claire, that's a one-in-a-million chance."

"Anything can happen Owen."

"Look, hoe about we get your mind off of Smaug and this apparent oncoming storm? Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

Owen thought on his feet and then remembered something.

"Remember when Josiah met Rexy?" he asked Claire.

Once Claire heard those words, she smiled and said, "It had to be one of the best days of my life."

"Why? You didn't seem super ecstatic when Josiah met Rexy."

"I meant what had happened before all of that."

"Oh, __that__."

Claire began to snicker as she thought of what had happened.

"You should've knocked Claire," Owen said.

"It was __my__ bathroom, how should I have known that you would have been singing and dancing in there?"

"Regardless, if you know that a visitor is in there, then you knock."

"Whatever Owen, I'll keep it mind for the future."

"Oh no, I'm not using the bathroom at your place anymore."

"Don't be such a baby."

Owen huffed as Claire began to laugh hard.

 ** **(One year ago: a month after the anniversary celebration)****

Claire and Owen were waiting for Josiah to step into Rexy's paddock. It was going to be Rexy's first time seeing Josiah, second time seeing Dom, and the third time seeing Alice. Claire couldn't stop smiling every time she looked at Owen.

"It's not funny Claire," Owen said.

"You're right it's not funny. It's hilarious!" exclaimed Claire with a hard laugh.

Owen lightly pushed her shoulder and then turned his attention to Tim, Ian, Olivia, Alexis, Casey, and Lowery.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked.

"Nothing!" said Owen sternly.

Casey defensively rose his hands and then turned to look back into the paddock.

Tim rose an eyebrow and then said, "ACU and Control said that the three are in position. They're opening the gate now."

The sound of a heavy door opening was heard, and booming steps were heard right after.

Josiah was a little nervous. Alice told him that this Queen was fierce and demanded respect just by being in her presence. She also told him not to worry because she was sure that Rexy would accept Josiah.

Alice and Josiah stopped walking while Dom continued on in search for the Queen herself. It didn't take long for him to find her though, because she was walking in the direction of the hybrids. Alice and Josiah heard Dom give a happy chitter and then everything went silent. Booming footsteps were heard and the ground rumbled a bit. She could shake the Earth with her footsteps? This only made Josiah a bit more nervous.

Then, there she was. The forest scaled majesty stepped out of the trees in front of the two snow white hybrids. Josiah could feel her burning amber gaze pierce right through his scales. Josiah hesitantly took a small step back and lowered himself a bit. Alice was right. Her presence sure did demand some respect.

Rexy stared at White One with delight before turning her gaze to the other White One next to her. Rexy rumbled at them, asking Alice who the other White One was.

Alice got the gist of Rexy's rumble and then simply nuzzled Josiah.

This was White One's mate? Rexy slowly stepped forward and then sniffed the mate.

"God, it's like a dinosaur version of __Meet the Parents,__ " said Alexis as she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

"This is like when I met Olivia's dad," said Ian.

Olivia elbowed Ian in the ribs and then said, "It wasn't __this__ tense."

"Yeah, but it happened this way."

"Commander Jones sniffed you?" Zach asked.

"Practically."

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "He didn't sniff you, he inspected you and then accepted you."

"He hasn't accepted me."

"Why would you say that Ian?"

"Everyday I walk by that man, I say 'Hi.' Only for him to ignore me and walk by without returning the greeting."

"Maybe he didn't notice you at the moment."

"Really? I said that it happens everyday. You're telling me that at a certain time during the day, Olivia's dad decides to ignore me?"

"Maybe he's just busy to notice you at the time."

'Whatever. Busy or not, this is how it happened when I met him."

Owen chuckled at hearing Ian banter. But, his chuckling was short lived when he heard Claire snickering again.

"Claire, stop," he said.

"I can't!" she said as she burst out laughing and left the viewing room.

Eveyrone turned their attention to Owen, who then said, "I told her a really funny joke."

"She caught you singing and dancing in the bathroom didn't she?" Ian asked.

Owen's face turned red. He was going to kill Ian later.

"N-No. Wha-Who even does that?" Owen asked as he turned around and left the room.

Rexy finished inspecting White One's mate and then saw that he was a good mate for White One. She then slowly proceeded to rumble her jaws on him.

Alice told Josiah that Rexy was hugging him, which made Josiah exhale through his nostrils in relief. Once she finished hugging him, she told the two to follow them back to her nest. They were sure that Dom wasn't lost in Rexy's paddock. If anything, he was having fun chasing butterflies and tackling a few goats.

 ** **(Back to the present)****

"Wait, Ian told everyone?!" Claire said with a wide smile.

"Yes, he did," Owen replied.

Claire did her best to fight off smiling and laughing.

"You can laugh Claire."

Claire then burst out laughing. She couldn't help it.

What was that irritating noise?! Smaug turned to look at where __she__ was and then growled. The noise continued, making Smaug growl louder. Once he had decided that he had had enough, he stomped his foot and let out a full-blown roar.

Claire and Owen startled a bit and turned to look at Smaug.

"I think your laughter annoyed him," said Owen.

"I think we should leave now," said Claire.

"Right."

The two then exited the viewing room.

Smaug turned around and then lied down on the ground again. He decided that it was time to take a nap. Smaug slowly closed his eyes and then began to dream about __her.__

 _ _He watched on from a distance as they seem to enjoy themselves. It would be their last moments of joy before their lives end. They were trespassers on his territory. They needed to be exiled out, and if they didn't comply, then he would bring down judgement upon them and smite them with his powerful jaws. He decided that judgement would be the better option and then awaited his chance to strike.__


	7. Chapter 7

****How To Tell a True Made-Up Story****

Ian stared at the clear blue sky as he let the breeze lightly pass over his face. Ian was sitting on sand at the beach, away from the park. He listened as the small waves crashed on the sand. He enjoyed the delightful scent of the sea as it hit his nostrils. This was honestly a more peaceful place than the Bamboo Forest. It's been about two days since he, Olivia, Zach, and Alexis talked and hung out. He was surprised that no one had noticed that the youths weren't hanging out like they used to. Even Casey hadn't decided to speak up to let them know that he noticed and he's worried. It didn't bother Ian at all though. He'd prefer it if no one said anything and didn't persist with questions. This would pass over, Ian was sure of it. But, he just didn't understand why is put a strain on each of the four individually.

Olivia was standing on the balcony of her and her dad's room at the complex and stared out into the park. She could hear faint roars and cheers. There was a delightful breeze blowing by and it felt nice on her delicate skin. She pushed away some of her hair, which was being blown in front of her eyes, and put it behind her ears. She pondered on how Zach and Alexis were doing. She also wondered how Ian was doing. She didn't understand on how the dilemma put a small strain on their relationship. They both agreed with each other, right? So, why is it that they hadn't spoken or seen each other in over two days?

Alexis was at the gym in the resort, practicing her fighting skills with a sandbag. As Alexis gave a graceful strike, be it with her fists, or her feet, she'd think about how Zach was doing and how she could be helping him at the moment. She began to picture giving one blow to Ian's face when he told her that they couldn't raise a baby. Alexis gave a few more blows before stopping and then wiping some sweat off her forehead. She grabbed her water bottle and drank some of the water. She needed a bath, and a massage, and to see Zach. And, to hang out with Ian, Olivia, and even Casey, again.

Zach couldn't be more tired. He was lying down on his bed in his room, which was separate from his family. It was a single person room, perfect for his current situation. Zach slowly opened an eye and stared at the baby sleeping soundly next to him. Zach gave a small smile and then closed his eyes again. It's only been two days, and he feels like he's been doing this forever. He was lucky that there were some nice women at the Jurassic World daycare who gave him some baby clothes, a bottle, and some formula. He hadn't had a single regret in his decision.

* * *

Owen and Claire were in the viewing room of the Indominus Paddock, where they were talking to Alice and Josiah.

"So, that's how I got these scars," said Owen to Alice.

Alice blinked at Owen and then lightly nudged him. She felt bad for what he had gone through. Surely it was nothing like what she went through with Josiah, but it was still enough to feel sad for him.

"It's okay Alice," he said as he patted her snout, "I'm fine now."

"So you say," said Claire as she walked up and placed her hand on Alice's snout and ran her hand along the snow white scales.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just. You say that you're fine here, in front of Alice and I, but when you retreat to your bungalow, you sob your heart out and regret everything."

Owen raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where is this coming from?"

"A sense of curiosity and humor," Claire responded with a wide smile.

Owen smiled back at her and placed his fist on her shoulder and lightly pushed Claire.

Alice looked at the two and then warbled at them. She loved seeing the two interact and make each other happy. It was nice that they had a relationship. Alice smiled lightly at them and then turned her head to look at Josiah. She then placed her head under his jaw and nuzzled his chest. Josiah didn't understand Alice's instant action of affection, but he decided to return it anyway.

"Aw, that's so romantic," said Claire.

"Really?" Owen asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you and I get romantic and rub ourselves all over each other?"

Claire burst into laughter and then said, "You and your jokes Owen."

"I wasn't joking."

"Owen, if you're not joking, then try picturing us doing that and then think about your response."

Owen did as he was told and then said, "Welp, now I'm full mast thanks to you Claire."

"Take a cold shower."

"Are you serious?"

"Owen! What do you expect me to do?"

Owen opened his mouth to say something, but Claire stopped him before he could utter a sound and said, "Don't answer that question! I'm just not the kind of girl to be reckless and hand myself away to a man so easily."

"Then, what'll it take?"

Claire thought about Owen's question and then said with a smile, "A ring and 'I do.'"

Owen processed Claire's answer and then said, "I got a ring, all that's left is for you to say 'I do.'"

Claire was surprised by Owen's answer and then said, "Once you think we're ready, then show me the ring. We can talk about taking down your mast once vows are said."

Owen smiled at Claire and then kissed her on the lips. Claire chuckled a bit while her lips were still pressed against Owen's. She was teasing him about getting married and Owen responded calmly. She was surprised to say the least. Most of the guys she dated never even thought about marriage until she brought it up, and, sadly, that's when they went running. But, she didn't see Owen running. So, maybe, he was the one.

As the two separated their lips, Casey came into the room and said, "Hey Owen, Claire, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"It's about Zach, Ian, Alexis and Olivia."

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"Well, it's just, we haven't hung out with each other in over two days, which is really weird to me. And, Alexis has been very quiet lately. And when Alexis is quiet, you know that something's up."

"And you think it involves all four of them? Are you sure it's not just Alexis?"

"Claire, I'm sure that it involves all four of them."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Well, Owen, I was thinking that you could talk to Ian, Claire could talk to Zach, Sasha could talk to Alexis, and Commander Jones could talk to Olivia."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Then let's put it into play."

Claire nodded her head and then pulled out her phone to text Sasha to go and find Alexis. Owen grabbed his radio and told Lowery to contact Jones and find Olivia. Once he did that, he put his radio away and went in search of Ian. What could be going on?

* * *

Ian returned to the park and went to the complex to go to his room and lie down on his bed. Once he arrived, he plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He heard the door open and saw that it was Owen who came in.

"What do you want Owen?" Ian asked.

"What? I can't come in to check up on my favorite nephew?" Owen asked with a smug smile.

"You came here for a reason. What do you want?"

"You okay Ian?"

Ian looked straight into his uncle's eyes and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because Casey thinks that something's up between you, Zach, Olivia and Alexis."

"Nothing's going on between us. We're fine."

* * *

"We had a bit of a disagreement, that's all," Alexis told her aunt Sasha.

"What happened?" Sasha asked.

"We were debating over who would win in a fight Rexy or Josiah and it took a sharp turn and went on to another battle of the sexes argument. Zach and Ian thought that we meant that girls could easily beat guys in fights."

Sasha arched an eyebrow and said, "And you haven't hung out in over two days because of that?"

"Well, there's more..."

* * *

"There's nothing more that I can tell you Dad," Olivia told him.

"You sure? Ian didn't hurt you or anything right?" Jones asked.

"What? Dad! You know that Ian wouldn't hurt me. He loves me too much to and he knows that you'll murder him if he does lay a hand on me."

"Sorry, it's just parental instinct."

"It's fine."

"So. you guys just haven't hung out in two days over nothing?"

"We've been really busy."

"With what? You all work for only four hours! Let alone that Zach only works one to two hours."

"Dad, I don't know what you want me to tell you."

* * *

"Tell me everything that's going on between you and your friends Zach," said Claire.

Claire had found Zach in the lobby of the complex. He had Gray taking care of the baby right now. Zach told Gray about the baby, because he trusted Gray enough that he wouldn't tell their parents. Gray gave Zach his word and kept his mouth shut about it.

"There's nothing going on," responded Zach.

"You haven't been with each other in over two days. You really expect me to believe that there is __nothing__ going on between the four of you?"

"Maybe we just need a little break from each other."

"Friends don't take breaks from each other. And if they do, then I think the four of you get enough breaks from each other through your work and your sleeping hours."

"Aunt Claire, you can't-"

"What's going on Zach?"

"I swear to you Aunt Claire, that nothing is going on. Everything's fine."

Claire stared at Zach and said, "Okay, fine. I guess that there is nothing wrong."

Zach nodded at Claire and then she got up and left the complex. Zach let out a sigh of relief and headed back to his room to check up on how Gray and the baby were doing.

* * *

Claire, Owen, Sasha and Jones met up at the Innovation Center and each told what the youths told them. They saw at how each story was different.

"They lied to us," said Jones.

"What could have caused them to not hang out together?" Sasha asked.

"Maybe one of them has a baby," said Owen.

The other three looked at him with slightly scared faces. Sasha gulped and couldn't picture her Alexis having a child. If Olivia had a kid, then Jones would have known already. Claire knew that Zach wouldn't have a baby right now.

"Right," said Jones, "how about we try to go with something __real__?"

"Well. I'd believe that a disagreement caused this."

"But, what could they have disagreed over? Last time they actually had a battle of the sexes argument, they didn't talk to each other for a few hours, not two days."

"Maybe, a religious disagreement."

"Zach and Ian are both Christian," said Claire.

"Olivia and I aren't exactly religious people."

"Alexis and I are Christian, too."

"That's three-to-one. But, I don't think that it would cause them to drift apart now. It would have happened around the first time they met."

"What else could it be?"

"Maybe they insulted each other instead."

"Ian wouldn't dare insult my baby girl."

"Zach would never say something vulgar towards Alexis."

Owen sighed and placed his hands on his hips and said, "Well, we're narrowing it down more, and you wanna know something that still stands out? A baby."

"We'll keep that at the bottom of the list," said Claire, "Let's go and find Casey, maybe he might know something about this."

"But, he was the one who presented the problem right? If he knew anything, than he would have told us already."

"Sounds like I finally have a job for Ryan."

"You're gonna have him spy on them?"

"It's all we can go on right now, okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads and then Claire said, "Okay. I'll update you on everything Ryan finds."

"Hundred bucks says he finds a baby," said Owen.

The other three turned to look at Owen with irritated looks and Owen defensively rose his hands and stepped back a bit.

"Anyway. You can get back to your work now. I'll keep you posted."

Jones then returned to Security Station and Sasha returned to the complex. Owen left the Innovation Center and decided to go and check up on his girls and went off for the Restricted Area. Claire began to walk towards Control as she dialed Ryan's number and called him. They were going to figure out what was going on, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

****You Can't Always Get What You Want****

Ryan was put to work by Claire to keep an eye on Zach, Ian, Olivia and Alexis for the next few days to see if he could find out what was going on between the four. The four youths however, now knew that the adults were onto them and they decided to meet at Starbucks. For a few minutes, they simply sat in silence. They hadn't seen each other or talked to each other in three days now. Each had their own reason, but they all came down to one issue: the baby.

"Okay, I know that we all feel a bit awkward, but," began Ian, "our relatives are onto us."

"What are we gonna do?" Alexis asked.

"It's pretty simple. We just hang out and talk to each other around them. That way, they won't suspect a thing anymore."

"Don't you think that they'd find it weird at how we hadn't talked to each other in three days and suddenly, we're back to being super friends?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe."

"So, then, let's just ease into it," said Zach.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe, we'll start showing them that we're at least hanging out again. The talking will come later."

"I'd have to talk to the whole time though," Alexis said, "Aunt Sasha finds it weird when I don't talk to my friends sometimes."

"You know what? Guys," said Olivia before asking, "why are we doing this?"

"Because we don't want the adults to suspect anything," responded Ian.

"But, they already do. However, that's not my point. I meant, why are not talking to each other and hanging out? Zach and Alexis already made the decision. So, the consequences that fall onto them are their own burden to bear. That shouldn't stop us from hanging out anymore. That's like, if we had a gay friend, and the person is super cool and awesome, and chose not to hang out with them because they were gay."

"I see your point," said Alexis, "But, what are you talking about 'me and Zach?'"

"Well, you both choose to stay with it, right?"

"Stay with __him__ ," corrected Zach.

"Right, well, I couldn't mention the fact that Zach decided to stay with it because we've all been avoiding each other."

Ian and Olivia looked at each other and then at Zach and Ian asked, " _ _You__ kept him?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take on the challenge of raising a kid."

"That is, perfectly fine with me."

"Ian you don't have to lie."

"Oh yes I do. I find it that lying helps comfort people sometimes."

"You honestly believe that?"

"Of course I don't believe it! Zach, you shouldn't be doing this! You're so young and you have so much ahead of you in life! Why would you sacrifice it all to raise a child?"

"No one else would take the responsibility."

"Because you didn't give anyone else the chance! God only knows how many people would kill to be in your position right now. There are people out there who can't have babies, and you're over here hogging one!"

"Ian, I think you're getting a little out of hand here," said Alexis.

"No, I'm not and you know it. Alexis, honestly, all gushiness aside, would you really keep that kid?"

Alexis looked at Zach and then back at Ian. She loved babies. Alexis looks forward to the day when she finally has kids. She's gonna eat them all up and raise them right! A few lessons on kicking ass and respecting your elders and boom! Alexis would have awesome kids. But, in this current situation, it was difficult to make a choice. Not because her boyfriend was on one side and her best friend and best friend's boyfriend were on the other. It was more, emotionally difficult. She didn't want to see that baby disappear yet. But, Ian had a point. Maybe, giving that kid away to a family who could raise it right would be a good idea.

"I-I don't know," she answered, "I'm sorry."

"You know that Ian is right," said Olivia, "you know that helping out a family who needs a child is the right thing to do."

"But-"

"I don't know your reasons for choosing a side, whether it's because of Zach or the emotional strain, but, you just have to look at how you truly feel about the situation."

"You know," began Ian, "I'll be honest. That night, when I went back to my room at the complex, I was upset. I was upset because I lied to myself and you guys. I would have tried keeping the kid if I had the option. But, I thought about how much work it was a the moment and how young I was and all, and that's why I made the opposing choice."

Zach and Alexis stared at Ian with slight disbelief. He would have tried keeping the kid.

Alexis looked at Zach and said, "I think...that you should hand him over to Lost and Found so that they can find him a good foster home and possibly foster family."

Zach stared at Alexis with disbelief. She loved kids and she loved the kid that Zach had been raising over the past few days. But, to hear those words, was a little bit of a stab to the heart.

"You're serious?" Zach asked.

Alexis nodded her head with watery eyes and Zach let out a huff of air.

"I just, it's just that-"

"Zach, look," Alexis began, "I want what's best for you and I always want you to be happy. But, do you really feel a sense of happiness raising that child?"

Zach pondered Alexis' words for a few minutes. He did feel some happiness raising the kid. He liked kids and he loved babies. It was hard to say whether or not it made him actually happy or not. But, if Zach had to really choose, well...

"So, it's not the happiest thing as-"

"You were expecting?" finished Olivia.

"I was just, thinking that it'd be fun raising him, you know?"

"Yeah, but, what would happen once he got too big and wouldn't have any education?" Ian asked.

"I suppose you're right."

"Listen Zach, I don't mean to make you mad at me, or sad, or depressed. It's just, you know..."

"Yeah. I get it."

"So?" Alexis asked him.

Zach looked at Alexis and then at Ian and Olivia. He really didn't want to do this. But, everything that he thought was right, was wrong.

* * *

Owen and Lowery were at the Vet's office, talking to Reggie about some of the dinosaurs' recent health problems.

"You think that the dinosaurs might be having some kind of epidemic?" Reggie asked.

"Well, recently, there have been reports of sick dinosaurs in nearly every paddock, all cases experiencing the same symptoms," responded Lowery.

"Which paddocks haven't been hit?"

"The Indominus, raptor, mosasaur, and carnotaur paddocks. The Aviary and Cretaceous Cruise dinosaurs haven't shown any signs of the sickness either," replied Owen.

"Both Valleys were hit?"

"Yeah. Claire closed them temporarily until we could find out what the sickness was and find a cure for it."

"Hm. I'm gonna need a team."

"Anyone you need."

"Get me Ian. I know that he can help out. The others that I need are out right now trying to solve what the sickness is I suppose."

"There's no one else?"

"Well, there is one person, but I don't know if they're ready."

"Who?"

"Andy Ortega."

"You mean the guy who keeps creeping around the paddocks every now and then?"

"That's the one."

Owen turned his head to look at Lowery and then looked back at Reggie and asked, "Anyone else?"

"I think that Samantha is available."

"Ooh, she's good," said Lowery.

"I know. That's why I need her to help out," responded Reggie.

"So, let me get this straight. The team that you want is my nephew, a creep and an actual expert?"

"The diversity will help, trust me."

"Whatever you say Doc. I'll get Ian and make sure that he gets here asap."

"I'll head back to Control and tell Andy and Sam to come here," said Lowery as he pulled out his phone.

"Thank you boys, your help is appreciated," said Reggie.

Lowery and Owen both nodded their heads and then left Reggie's office.

* * *

"You can do it tomorrow Zach," said Ian as he placed his hand on Zach's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

Zach didn't bother to look at Ian. He was sad at the moment. He was going to hand the baby over to Lost and Found so that they could handle the kid and hopefully give it to a nice foster home and one day, he could get adopted to a nice family.

Zach nodded his head once and then got up and left. Alexis, a few seconds later, went after him to comfort him and to see the baby one last time.

Olivia looked at Ian, who had a sad expression on his face and then said, "You did what you had to Ian."

"I know," responded Ian, "I just wish that this wasn't so hard for all of us."

"I know, but, you can't always get what you want."

Ian's lips formed a minute smile as he looked into Olivia's eyes. Ian's attention turned to Owen, who had just walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey Owen," said Ian.

"Hiya you two," said Owen happily.

"What do you need?"

"Reggie needs you."

"What? But, he hasn't sent me anything."

"He sent __me__ to tell __you__ to go to him. He really needs your help."

"Okay, yeah sure. See you later guys."

Olivia waved Ian goodbye and then was about to get up and go somewhere else, until Owen asked her, "So, how's everything going between you two?"

Olivia looked over at Owen and responded calmly, "Uh, everything's going, good, I guess. Why?"

"Nothing. Just, wondering how my nephew and his girlfriend are doing."

"Right. You're wondering what's going on between us and Alexis and Zach, right?"

"What? No."

"Now I know where Ian get's his bad lying skills from."

"Wha-okay, so I'm just the slightest curious as to what's been bothering you guys."

"Alexis and Zach found a baby boy in some bushes next to the Innovation Center and then brought it to me and Ian. They then considered keeping it and consulted Alice for advice. Alice told them to keep it and then Ian and I got mad at them and left. Zach decided to hold on to the little guy and try to raise him. A few minutes ago however, we just convinced Zach to hand the baby over to Lost and Found so that they can hand it over to an adoption agency where he can hopefully find a good home and wonderful parents and siblings," said Olivia in a storytelling tone with a smile on her face.

Owen blinked at Olivia and arched an eyebrow. Wow. It was a mouthful that she had just spoken.

"Yeah, and you say __I'm__ bad at lying," said Owen sarcastically.

"Okay, don't believe me. But, when you find out the truth, come and find me. I'll be waiting for you to tell me that I was right all along," said Olivia as she got up from the couch.

Owen scoffed and rolled his eyes as Olivia exited the coffee shop. Owen stared at the door for a few seconds and then shook his head. There was no way in hell that any of that was true.

* * *

Ian, Andy, and Sam arrived at Reggie's office, where he was waiting for them to inform them about the current dilemma. Reggie had rearranged his office to better suit the three being in there at once. Reggie's desk was against the wall now, but Reggie could still sit at it. There were three chairs next to each other and there was a white board in front of them with a black marker and an eraser. The three were sitting down in their chairs as Reggie handed each of them a file. They opened them and examined what was inside. After a few minutes, Ian spoke, "An epidemic amongst the dinosaurs?"

"We have reason to believe that one could be starting," said Reggie.

"Don't you think that it's a bit, farfetched?"

"Not at all. The dinosaurs from Isla Sorna had prions."

"And yet, they let Smaug here on the island? If anything he's the vector and simply spread it."

"That's not true," interrupted Sam, "prions is transmitted through ingestion not atmosphere."

Samantha Knox, an expert veterinary assistant. Sam is an attractive woman. Her facial features are elegant and her body is one of beauty. Sam has nice, smooth, peach colored skin, glistening light green eyes, soft, pink lips, and strong, red hair, which went down to her elbows. Sam's serious at work, but quirky and fun outside of it. She was also a trustworthy person and someone who always put herself and her needs last to care about the needs of others.

"So then, the other infected animals ate dead animals? Or maybe ate some grass that was grown with fertilizer, aka, manure?" Andy asked.

Andres Ortega, a whitty and occasionally awkward veterinary assistant. Andres has nice, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, salmon colored lips, and short, black hair. Andres, as mentioned already, is whitty and quirky, though through his whit, he has come up with some medical solutions for some of the animals on the island, those of which impress Reggie.

"It's not prions," said Reggie, "the only dinosaur capable of that infection is Smaug."

"So, he's only got what, like a few weeks left before kicking the bucket?" Ian asked.

"Smaug's infection is one thing that we can handle later. Right now, there's a different infection that's affecting these dinosaurs and if we don't do something fast, then they'll all be infected."

"Well, how do we know it's even an infection?" Sam asked, "it could just be sickness, like the flu or something."

"Yes, I think that we forgot to give vaccines to animals that can't get the flu," said Ian sarcastically.

"They can get the flu. Their messed up genetic codes allow them to be more prone to diseases."

"Those of which actually do not include the flu."

"How would you even know?"

"Because I looked at the files of most of the dinosaurs and asked a few of the scientists when Dom hatched. I was really worried about him and I needed to know if he could get sick. They said that none of the dinosaurs could get the flu."

"We'll keep the flu on standby," said Reggie, "Give me something more concrete here."

"Well, there's not a list of symptoms in my folder," said Andy.

"Same here," said Sam.

"Same," added Ian.

"That's because they're still running some observations to see the common symptoms. But, give me something that can affect all animals or frogs, or even lizards."

"Well, what if it's cyanobacteria?" Sam asked.

"Blue-green algae?" Andy asked, "That's insane. There's no stagnant water here. All the water in the park is moving or filtered. Besides, blue-green algae would have killed the dinosaurs in minutes."

"When did the first case of this epidemic start?"

"First case was reported, the day that Smaug arrived," responded Ian slowly.

"Still think it isn't prions?"

"It's not prions."

"What do you know? You're not even a vet."

"Hey, Sam, watch it. Ian may not be a vet, but the boy's read up a lot on dinosaurs and diseases in his spare time."

"Even in my schoolwork. I'm a pending vet and animals behaviorist thank you very much."

"Whatever. I think that it's prions."

"A few minutes ago you were disagreeing with me, saying that it wasn't."

"Well. hearing that the sickness started around the time Smaug got here, made me think it."

Ian shook his head and then Reggie snapped his fingers and said, "Okay, Ian, go and look over Smaug's file and research prions and how they've affected Isla Sorna's dinosaurs. Andy, extract blood samples from every dinosaur, healthy or not, and bring them here. We need to see if we could find the disease in their blood. Sam, I want you to help conclude activity on the symptom research. Go, we don't know how much time we have before all hell breaks loose."

The three nodded and got up from their seats and went to do what Reggie had asked each of them to do. What could this epidemic disease be?

* * *

Zach and Alexis were sitting together and staring at the sleeping child on Zach's bed. Zach couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't want to give him up after only a few days of raising him. But, it was the right thing to do. Alexis simply rubbed Zach's shoulder and quietly sang a sweet tune to him and the baby as it was sleeping to help it have sweet dreams.

"I don't want to do it," said Zach.

"I know, but, you can't always get what you want," replied Alexis.

Zach turned to look at her with watery eyes and then wiped his eyes. He then sniffled and grabbed hold of Alexis' hand and said, "Thank you."

"Of course," responded Alexis, "I'll always be here for you Zach."

Zach smiled at her and then Alexis gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Would you mind, stepping out for a moment? I'd like some time with him, alone," said Zach.

Alexis paused to look at Zach and then gave a single nod of her head.

"Text me if you need anything, okay?" she said.

Zach gave a single nod and then Alexis stepped out of the room and walked in the direction of the elevator. As she walked, she huffed and then turned around and grabbed Ryan and flipped him over. Ryan let out a groan and then Alexis said, "What do you want Ryan?"

"I was just heading to my room," he said as he breathed for air.

"Which is one floor above us."

As Ryan regained his air, Alexis crossed her arms and said, "Why have you been following me?"

"Sasha's worried about you," he replied.

"Right. Tell her that there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

"That's not what she thinks."

Alexis gave an irritated sigh and said, "Then I'll go and tell her myself."

"Right."

Alexis helped Ryan up and then said, "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you got your ass flipped by a girl. Let alone a teenage girl."

Alexis sarcastically gasped and put her hand over her mouth and then formed a smile on her face and gave a playful wink to Ryan. Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but decided to not say anything and just watch Alexis as she walked off and got into the elevator. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of Ryan's life. He got flipped, by a girl! But then again, it's Alexis we're talking about here...


	9. Chapter 9

****Beautiful Nightmare****

"Alice," said Andy as he tried to inject the needle into her scales, "I really need a sample of your blood."

Alice simply barked at the man and tried biting at the needle. She hated needles. All the experiments that Wu ran on her with needles. It traumatized her greatly.

Andy sighed and then looked at Owen and asked, "Is there any way that you could get her to cooperate?"

"She has needle phobia," answered Owen, "it's going to be pretty hard to convince her to let you get the sample."

Andy looked back to Alice and said, "Alice, I guarantee you that this won't even hurt. It'll feel like a very small pinch, like this."

Andy pinched Alice, and the Indominus simply stared at him and began to think about how the pinch felt. It was a small, sharp pain, but it went away in seconds. If that's how needles felt, then she supposed that it couldn't be that bad to give Andy a sample of her blood. As Alice regained her focus, she saw that Andy was already pulling the needle, with the vile filled with Alice's blood, out of her scales and placing it in his bag.

"Thanks Alice," said Andy, "they say if you don't think about a shot at all, then you'll barely feel it."

Andy then bid Alice good day and turned around to leave the viewing room. As he walked away Alice stared at him and then, once he was out of sight, turned her attention to Owen and warbled at him.

"I don't know," said Owen, "he's just a bit of a weird guy."

Alice liked weird. Why do you think she loved Lowery so much? Weird people were not afraid to show who they truly were and what was on their minds.

* * *

It was a little after closing for the day on the island, but Reggie and his team were working a little overtime because Reggie really wanted to find out what was going on before it got worse.

Reggie's team was meeting at the lab inside of the Innovation Center because at the vet's, they didn't have much to work with. Sam walked in with a small stack of folders in her hand and saw Ian and Andy standing in front of all the viles of blood samples, each labeled with the names of the dinosaurs and whether they were taken from healthy ones or from sick ones.

"How long did it take you to do this?" Sam asked.

"A few hours, Alice gave me the hardest time though, due to her needle phobia," said Andy.

"Yeesh, well, here are the symptoms," said Sam as she handed the files to Ian and Andy.

"Vomiting, excessive weight loss, and fatigue?" Ian asked.

"There was nothing else that showed up."

"So, let's get to seeing these blood samples," said Andy.

"This is gonna take us all night."

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

After a very long night, the next morning, Reggie's team was sitting in his office, catching some sleep before Reggie could come in and they would resume work. Reggie quietly walked in and saw his sleeping team. He looked down at his watch.

8:30 am

Reggie decided that he would wake them up in thirty minutes. He saw a folder on his desk and then opened it. It was filled with symptoms. Reggie studied all of these and began to conclude what diseases could cause the symptoms.

After much thinking, Reggie woke his team up and asked, "So, what do you have for me?"

The three slowly stretched out their bodies and waited a few minutes before answering.

"Well, we checked every blood sample and we concluded various diseases," responded Andy.

"Name 'em."

"Q fever," said Sam.

"Doesn't match the symptoms."

"Screw worm flies?" Andy asked.

"That's not it either."

"Tetanus."

"Doesn't include all of the symptoms."

Ian felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out and saw that he was getting a call from one of the caretakers of the park and picked it up. He stepped out of the room while the others kept talking.

"Toxocariasis," said Sam.

"That's not it either. Come on now, did neither of you decide to even consider all the symptoms?" Reggie asked in a irritated tone.

Sam and Andy didn't say anything because they knew that Reggie would just retort back at them. Ian slowly walked back in and said, "We just got a new symptom."

"What is it?" Reggie asked.

"Chronic diarrhea."

* * *

Zach slowly cracked open and eye and looked at the baby boy who was resting next to him. It was the day that Zach would hate for the rest of his life. He was going to turn the kid over and make sure that it would be given to a good family. Zach didn't want to do it, but it seemed to be the right thing to do. But, even though Zach's only been taking care of the baby for four days, he still felt very close to him. Zach felt like he was a father already, and it was hard to tear a parent away from their child, even if it wasn't their child by blood. Zach felt like this baby was his kid and he felt fully responsible for him. He didn't want to give the infant away. But, Ian had a bit of a point. What about his education? What about wanting more later on in life rather than just living on the island forever? Zach would only enjoy the years in which this baby would be, well, a baby. After a certain age, Zach would have a harder time raising him. What if when the kid grew up, he wanted to actually run around the island rather than being stuck inside of a room all day? What would he say to people like Claire, or Owen, if they were to see him and think he was a lost child who needs to return to his parents? Would he say, 'I'm not lost, my dad lives here on the island." They'd ask who his father was, and he would possibly answer, "Zach." Claire would have a heart attack and Owen would be told by Olivia, "I told you so." Zach felt his eyes water as he gently rubbed the baby's head. He felt a strong bond with the child, but even he knew, that eventually, that bond would be short lived and cut out from his life. He had to do this, even if it killed him on the inside.

* * *

"Chronic diarrhea?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," responded Ian, "one of the caretakers called and told me that some of their dinosaurs were being a little excessive when they were, well, taking a dump. Clean up crew has been working on the problem since seven o'clock."

"Meaning that this symptom either just started or they had it since yesterday and didn't experience it at all," said Reggie.

"I think I know what the sickness is," said Andy.

"Out with it then."

"Giardiasis."

"The symptoms match" said Ian, "the only one missing in abdominal pain."

"Actually, one of the triceratops had abdominal pain," said Sam.

"Well, I'll tell Claire about what we found out. Start treatment for giardiasis."

"Wait, there's two things that I have to mention," said Ian before anyone moved.

"What?"

"First, giardiasis affects both animals, and humans. Everyone who's come into contact with the sick dinosaurs should check if they have the disease and then get treated. That means you Sam. Second, what can one get through manure?"

Andy and Sam arched their eyebrows and then looked at Reggie, who had a puzzled look on his face. After a minute, Reggie's confused look became one of realization as he said, "Prions."

Andy and Sam were confused. They had already ruled out prions.

"But, none of the dinosaurs ingest dung," said Sam.

"Maybe not, but maybe it got into some of the water," said Ian.

"It would make sense," Andy said as he put his hand on his chin.

"But, Smaug is the only one who has prions."

"That is true. But, when I was researching it, they concluded that every dinosaur had prions, but the plants that the herbivores ate had a protein that would fight off the prions. Since the carnivores ate the herbivores, they got the same proteins as the herbivores."

"So, what, Smaug doesn't have prions?"

"Nope. He's healthy."

"Hold on, what about that pack of raptors that was brought from Isla Sorna last year?"

"James' raptors? It's possible."

As Ian said those words, a slow realization hit him and he said, "Oh my God."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm gonna check out the raptors blood samples again to check for prions. Is that okay with you Reggie?"

"Go ahead."

Ian nodded and then exited the room. Sam and Andy looked at Reggie and asked, "So, what do we treat for?"

"Well, we can only treat for giardiasis," Reggie responded.

"Why?"

"Because there's never been a case of prions on __this__ island."

"Let's just bring some of the plants from the island here, feed it to the goats and cattle, and then feed those animals to the carnivores. The other plants will go to the herbivores."

"We don't know which plant it is."

"So, what? There's nothing we can do? We're just gonna have to watch some of our animals die?"

"I'm sorry Andy, but, there's nothing else we can do. Prions is usually a fatal disease because there's no common treatment."

Andy scoffed and then stormed out of the room. Sam stood up and said gently, "I'll start treating for giardiasis."

Reggie nodded his head and then watched as Sam exited the room. He sat down in his chair and then began to rub his temple. There had to be something he could do. He looked at the phonen on his desk and then decided to call someone who worked on Isla Sorna to see if they knew what plant was the one that could help fight off prions.

* * *

He wasn't going to do it. He couldn't do it. It was way too hard for him. Zach was with Olivia and Alexis as they stared at the Lost and Found station, which was located on Main Street. Alexis looked at Zach and then placed a hand on his shoulder. She hated seeing Zach like this, and she knew that he wouldn't be getting over this in a long while.

"Zach," Olivia began, "it's time."

Zach slightly turned his head, not making any eye contact with Olivia and slowly nodded his head. He looked at the child in his arms and then felt his eyes water.

"I can't do this," said Zach.

"Take your time," Alexis said, "and just know, that we'll be here for you."

"Thanks."

Zach then slowly approached the Lost and Found counter and looked at some of the kids who got lost in the park and waited for their parents. He saw one couple find their daughter. They couldn't be happier. The mother started crying and the father had a very big smile on his face. Zach began to picture the infant in his arms in that situation. He hoped that that's how a family, who would hopefully adopt him, would react to seeing him. Zach finally made it to the counter and the receptionist asked what she could help him with.

Alexis and Olivia watched from afar as Zach handed the baby over. The receptionist had a bit of a saddened face. both from seeing Zach sad and seeing that this baby had no family. Alexis wiped her eyes from the tears that were about to roll down her face while Olivia walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"He'll be fine," Olivia told her best friend.

"I know," said Alexis, "I just hope that Zach ends up okay."

"That's who I was talking about."

"Oh."

Zach slowly treaded back to the girls and quickly embraced Alexis and let his tears out. Alexis tightly hugged Zach and let his tears get absorbed in her shirt. Olivia didn't say anything and just began to gently rub Zach's back. The three then proceeded to the Bamboo Forest. Maybe Zach could find some serenity there.

* * *

"And you're sure?" Reggie asked Ian.

"I ran three tests," said Ian, "it's positive."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah. I'll go right now and tell him. What about that guy you contacted?"

"He said that they know what plant it is, it's extremely rare on the island now, so it'll take them some time before they can find it and send it over."

"So, it's possible that-"

"They could die."

Ian sighed and shook his head.

"He's gonna try and go over there and get the plant himself," said Ian.

"I know, but, you have to convince him that there's nothing we, or he, can do at the moment."

Ian nodded his head and then left Reggie's office and went off to the raptor paddock.

* * *

Smaug began to stir from his nap as the beautiful nightmare he was having turned into a horrifying sweet dream. It was __her__. She was standing in front of him and she didn't show any sign of being afraid of him. Smaug growled at her, but she didn't budge. How dare she not be afraid in the presence of such a apex predator! Smaug decided to sentence her to death and opened his jaws to consume her, but he was stopped by an invisible force. He was confused by what had happened and then tried biting at her again, but was stopped by the same invisible force. Smaug then butted his snout against the force and then looked around him. He was encased in a large glass box. Smaug let out a furious roar, but the glass didn't break, it simply vibrated the glass and then the reverberation rung in Smaug's ears. It was an unpleasant feeling. Smaug wanted to get out, but he couldn't and he watched her as she grew a wide grin on her face and then walked away from him. He roared at her and demanded that she come back and face her death!

Smaug slowly cracked open an eye and looked around. He was still in his new hell, which was still a mess. The spinosaur decided to get up and eat something. He slowly stood up on his feet and then grabbed some fish and ate them rather quickly. He was surprised that she wasn't here right now. Normally, at around this time, she would be here, watching him. But, she wasn't. Maybe she finally feared the mighty dragon's presence and didn't want to be near him anymore.

* * *

Ian arrived at the raptor paddock and saw Owen and James talking to each other while the raptors were chasing each other around.

"Hey Ian," said James.

Owen turned around and greeted his nephew and Ian then said with a saddened face, "Owen, can I talk to you in private for a few seconds?"

Owen turned to look at James with an arched eyebrow. He began to worry a little bit. What was going on? the two walked away from the paddock and then Owen asked, "What's up?"

"Well, we found out that it giardiasis and prions that was affecting the dinosaurs," Ian replied.

"Oh, well, that's great. Now you know what to give them for treatment."

"Well, giardiasis has treatment, but prions doesn't have a clinical treatment. Basically, if you've got prions, you're practically dead."

"Jeez."

"I was, uh, running some tests of the raptors' blood samples, since James' raptors are from Isla Sorna."

"And they have prions?"

"No, they don't they're perfectly healthy."

"Then, why'd you pull me aside."

"We ran your girls' blood, too and, well..."

"What?"

"It's just that..."

"Out with it Ian."

"...Blue...has prions."


	10. Chapter 10

****Seems Way Too Easy****

Owen couldn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real. But, the sad reality is that it was real. Blue had prions and she was going to die. Owen opened his mouth to say something to Ian, but nothing came out. Owen just stood still, lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes. Not Blue. She was to young to die! She was his best friend; his best girl. The blue streaked raptor might have been a pain in the ass sometimes, but she pulled through in being Owen's beta. She set things in order when Owen would lose control of the other three raptors. Blue was the perfect beta and it broke Owen's heart hearing that she was going to die.

"A-Are you sure?" Owen asked hesitantly.

"All three tests came back positive," replied Ian.

"But, it's just that...There's no way to cure her?"

"Well, Reggie called a guy who works on Isla Sorna to find a plant that actually fights off prions. But, the problem is that the plant has become rare and they don't know how long it'll take to retrieve and send it."

"H-How many days does she have left?"

"Depends on how far developed the prions are. If she just got it, then she'll be good for at least a month. But, if she's had it for a while, then I'm surprised that she's still alive at the moment."

"How long would she have if it's very developed?"

"A week, give or take two tops."

Owen needed to sit down, so he just plopped down on the ground and put his face in his hands. Ian didn't know what else to tell his uncle. It was terrible news, telling him that his best girl was going to die. Ian just sat down next to Owen and placed his hand on the raptor trainer's shoulder.

James walked out of the paddock and approached the two and asked, "What's going on?"

Ian didn't want to answer and he was sure that Owen wouldn't answer at all. But, to his surprise, Owen did respond by saying, "Blue has prions and she'll be dead within a month."

James' mouth opened slightly in surprise and then said, "Aye amigo, I'm so sorry."

Owen lightly nodded his head and then removed his face from his hands and simply stared at the ground.

"Would you two mind, giving me a minute alone?" Owen asked softly.

Ian then looked up at James and then got up off the ground and the two went into the paddock, onto the catwalk.

Once Owen knew he was alone, he let the floodgates open and tears poured from his eyes. They dripped onto the floor and he sniffed loudly as he thought about losing his best girl.

* * *

"How did she get prions?" James asked Ian.

"I think she might have gotten it from eating either a human when Alice broke out, or, maybe it was in a pig that they ate during a chasing exercise," Ian replied.

"Are you sure that she didn't get it from any of my raptors?"

"No, I ran tests on their blood, they're perfectly healthy. It wouldn't make sense if she got it from them anyway, because she hasn't eaten any of them, or their waste."

"I see."

"Owen's gonna be different once Blue passes."

"Unless they find a cure in time."

"James, they're looking for the plant that can fight it off right now on Isla Sorna. Lord knows how long it's going to take."

"There's a plant that fights off prions?"

"It explains why your boys don't have it."

"They don't eat plants."

"But herbivores do, and they eat herbivores. It transmits once they consume their prey."

"Why don't we bring a herbivore then and have them eat it?"

"Because, since InGen owns Site B, they'll want money, and lots of it."

"But, why does that matter? I'm sure that Claire would be able to convince them to send one over for little or no cost."

"It's not that easy. It takes days for a dinosaur shipment to actually get the green light processed. By the time they'd let it happen, Blue might already be dead."

James huffed and then placed his hands on his hips. It seemed like Blue wasn't going to be able to survive this one.

* * *

Zach stared at the ground as Alexis and Olivia just sat next to him and watched as he sat motionless. Alexis and Olivia hated seeing him like this. They were getting sad by watching him sulk and cry. He was really attached to the kid.

"Girls," began Zach, "I hate myself for letting him go. But, I know that it was the right thing to do. Don't worry, I'll get over this soon enough."

Alexis and Olivia nodded their heads and then Alexis placed her head on Zach's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and then gently kissed her head. Olivia gave a small smile and then got up from the bench and quietly walked away. Alexis and Zach needed this time alone, since they were both grieving. Alexis simply showed it less than Zach did.

* * *

After a few hours, Owen went back to his bungalow to just, let the reality hit him. Zach and Alexis remained in the Bamboo Forest, and Ian returned to Reggie's office.

"Ian, that was my friend on Sorna," said Reggie.

"What'd he say?" Ian asked.

"They can't find the plant."

"Which means that every dinosaur on the island, including Blue, are gonna die soon."

Reggie nodded his head and then said, "I'll tell Claire to put out a park wide alert. We can't risk guests getting prions either."

Ian nodded his head and then said, "What baffles me, is that James' raptors don't have it, yet she got it."

"It's like you said. She probably got it from one of the guys she ate during Alice's rampage."

"But, I read the reports on each of those men. They were perfectly healthy! Blue must have gotten it from somewhere else."

"What if, Blue is an origin?"

"Origin?"

"What if a new infection of prions started with her?"

Ian looked at Reggie with a puzzled look and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't utter any words. It made sense what Reggie was talking about.

"It makes sense," said Ian.

"Ian, I know that you're sad about Blue and your uncle being sad. And, I admire your tenacity to try and save Blue. But, this time, this is a battle which will only have disastrous results," said Reggie.

Ian sighed and then nodded his head. Reggie was right. It was a sad truth. Blue was going to die and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

* * *

Owen lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about that day that Blue hatched and he held her in her arms as she squealed and squirmed. It brought a tear to Owen's eye as he kept thinking about that particular scenario. Owen's thoughts were cut off when Claire walked in and sat down next to him. Owen didn't bother to turn his head to look at her. He just continued to stare at the ceiling. Claire stared at Owen for a few seconds ebfore saying, "I...heard about Blue. Owen, I'm so sorry. Reggie told me that the dinosaurs have giardiasis and prions. Since prions can be passed to humans, I've decided to temporarily close the park for a few days until the prions, uh, die out."

Owen didn't say anything to Claire, he just continued to stare at the ceiling. Claire sighed as she lied down next to Owen and then rested her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and then she heard him ask, "Why her?"

"What?" she asked.

"Why was it just Blue that got it? Echo and Delta should have gotten prions, too."

"Reggie and his team believe that Blue is an origin point."

"A what?"

"Origin Point. A new infection of prions was going to start in her. They also believe that it could have been something she ate. Like a human during the Indominus Incident. Or, maybe even a pig that they fed on might have had prions and passed it onto her."

Owen sniffled and then uttered out, "It's not fair."

"I know. I really wish that there was something we could do to save her."

"So do I."

A tear shed from Owen's eye and rolled down the side of his face. Claire simply continued to listen to the beat of the raptor trainer's heart. It was almost soothing. Almost.

* * *

Ian wasn't going to let Blue die like this. He needed to figure out how the hell Blue truly got prions. She couldn't be a point of origin. It must've been something that she ate. A pig, human, maybe some of the mice that Owen feeds her. Ian needed to check everything. Ian went out to get some help from Sam and Andy. He gathered the two in front of the Innovation Center and told them what was going on.

"You want to us to help you trace a prions infection to save __one__ raptor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," replied Ian.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes and said, "Tough shit then. Animals get sick, they die. Humans get sick, they die. Medicine just extends the death sentence."

"Look, you may not give a rat's ass about what I'm trying to do here. But, it's not just for the raptor. It's for all the dinosaurs that have it here."

"They're gonna be dead in a few days. A week at most."

"Jesus Sam! Why can't you just cooperate with me for once?"

Sam simply stood quiet with an irritated face and then Andy spoke, "Ian, I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd like to figure out where Blue got prions, too."

"Awesome! Thanks so much Andy!"

Andy smiled at Ian and then nodded his head. The two then looked over at Sam, who then said, "Wha-Oh just because you say you'll do it means that I have to do it, too?"

"You know what? Do what you want Sam," replied Andy, "Probably wouldn't have gotten us anywhere anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

Sam was shocked and offended by Andy's words and said, "You know what? I'll prove you wrong. I'll help out, and I'll find the origin before you both do combined."

Sam then turned around and walked into the Innovation Center. Ian looked at Andy with an arched eyebrow and asked, "She's competitive?"

"Does it surprise you?" Andy asked.

"Not really. It's just that, she fell for that so easily."

"Look, it doesn't matter right now. Let's start searching."

Ian nodded his head and then he and Andy began to head towards the raptor paddock.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Reggie over the phone.

 _ _"I'm super serious Reg! We found it and lots of them!'__ responded Reggie" friend.

"How fast can you send them over?"

 _ _"You don't want the extract?"__

"I can do that with my team here."

 _ _"Well, I can have it packed up by tonight and have it in early tomorrow morning."__

"That's perfect! Thank so much Tommy."

 _ _"Anytime Reg."__

Reggie then hung up the phone and then called Ian in a few seconds.

"Ian, it's Reggie. We've got the plant that can save Blue and all the other dinosaurs," said Reggie.

* * *

Tommy and his crew were finishing packing the plant that would kill the prions on Isla Nublar. Once they had all the boxes packed up. They began to load them onto a small transport boat that would arrive on the beaches of Nublar by eight in the morning. As they loaded the last box, they heard something in the distance. Tommy told his men to freeze, and all in good timing. A T-Rex stepped out of the trees and approached the men. The T-Rex was a male and he didn't seem very happy. The frustrated tyrant walked towards the boat and sniffed the boxes. It didn't like how the boxes smelled and let out a displeased rumble. Tommy told his men to then slowly head back to the safe zone, and the men did as they were ordered. Little did they know, that the T-Rex brought a few, fast friends. In a matter of seconds a pack of velociraptors ran out of the trees and began to hoard around the T-Rex. The Rex then let out a roar at the raptors, trying to get them to back off. Tommy and his men decided to use this time to make a run for it.

Big mistake.

One of the raptors heard some of their footsteps and then saw some of them running off. The alpha of the pack then commanded the others to attack the fleeing humans. The swift thieves made chase and began to close in on Tommy and his men. Tommy didn't even bother to turn around when he heard a few screams of terror. He began to run faster once he heard the T-Rex close behind him and the raptors.

Then, the safe zone was in sight. Tommy saw some of his men already inside. He and a few others were left to make it in. Tommy began to go full throttle and made it inside the safe zone. The gate was closed and locked a couple of men out, and the men were devoured.

"What do we do now, sir?" one of Tommy's guys asked.

"We wait for now until the dinosaurs are gone," he replied.

"But, they know that we're here now. They won't be leaving for a while."

"Then call Reggie and tell him about our current problem."

"You got it, sir."

Tommy cursed under his breath. He thought that this was going to be easy. But, he should have known better. He was on an island full of dinosaurs. Nothing was going to be easy.

* * *

Claire and Owen both fell asleep for some time. Claire slowly opened her eyes and checked her watch.

5 pm

They've been asleep for around three hours. Claire slowly got up off of the bed and then stared at Owen. He seemed very peaceful at the moment. Maybe he was dreaming about Blue. Claire gave a small smile seeing that Owen was a bit relaxed at the moment. Hearing that Blue would be meeting her end sooner than expected was just heart-wrenching. Claire was sure that if she heard that Rexy had prions and was going to die in a few days, she'd be very sad and wouldn't talk to anyone for a few days. It was just how she dealt with pain, just like Owen. Being alone in one's thoughts. It was nice every now and then.

Claire quietly exited Owen's bungalow and then jumped when she heard Owen scream. Claire quickly ran back inside and asked, "What's wrong?"

Owen then took a few deep breaths and let everything around him settle in his mind. He was on his bed, in his shack, and Claire was making sure he was all right.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine," he replied.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh, I was dreaming about, well, about Blue dying."

"Seemed like more than just Blue dying."

Owen looked at Claire and then said, "She didn't die by prions in my dream. Ortiz killed her with a gun."

"Oh."

"I'm fine Claire. I really am. It was just a dream, right?"

Claire opened her mouth to say something, but then lightly nodded her head with a slight smile and then exited the bungalow again and drove off to the park.

Owen took in a few more deep breaths and then put his face in his hands. Ortiz killing her might have been a dream, but Blue dying soon sure as hell wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare...


	11. Chapter 11

****Never Say Never/Lifting an Indominus****

Commander Jones called in Owen, Claire, Lowery, Ian, and Reggie to meet in his office to discuss a current matter at hand.

"What's all the fuss about Jones?" Owen asked.

"Well, we've got a bit of a problem," responded the Commander.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Reggie just got off the phone with a friend of his from Isla Sorna who found and was finishing packing up a plant that can help cure the prion infected dinosaurs of the island."

"So, how is that a problem?"

"Let me finish. Reggie's friend called again and told Reggie that they were interrupted by a T-Rex and a pack of velociraptors. They're safe in their safe zone for now."

"With all the supplies they have, the team should be able to survive a few weeks," said Reggie.

"But, we're not going to leave them there for a few weeks. I'm going over to Isla Sorna with a few of my units to get those men out of there and bring the miracle plant over here."

Owen got up and said, "I'm going with you."

"Owen, I'm sorry, but I can't let you-"

"Blue is going to die if we don't bring that plant back here in time! I'm going, don't argue with me about it."

Commander Jones didn't want to argue with Owen at the moment. It wasn't the time for that.

"Owen's right. Time is of the essence," said Ian, "Sam and Andy just told me that some of the dinosaurs have started showing advanced symptoms."

"Then we have no time to lose," said Jones, who then looked at Owen and said, "We're departing in an hour. It's an eight hour trip to the other island. We should be getting there by early afternoon."

Owen nodded his head and then everyone stepped out of the room. Claire stopped Owen down the hallway and asked, "Are you sure about going to the other island?"

"What choice do I have?" Owen asked.

"A pretty clear one Owen!"

"Claire, don't worry. I'll be fine. We'll be back either by tomorrow or the day after."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Owen kissed Claire on the lips for a few seconds and then separated from her and went back to his bungalow to get a few things before departure. Ian slowly approached Claire and said, "This is another side of Owen which you probably haven't seen yet."

"Oh?"

"He'll do anything for those he loves the most. Blue is obviously on that list, and very high on it if I may add."

"I hope that they can make back here in time to save all of the dinosaurs. It'd be a shame to lose a few, even one."

"I know. But, if push comes to shove, we're just gonna have to keep moving forward. For now, I'm gonna see what I can do to slow down the prions, especially with the dinosaurs with more advanced symptoms."

Claire nodded her head and then watched as Ian walked away. Claire knew in her mind that Owen would be fine. In her heart however, she felt the complete opposite.

* * *

Jones' team and Owen prepared quickly and headed for the docks twenty minutes before departure. Claire and Reggie were standing on the docks, watching as the men boarded and found spots to sit and rest for the long ride over. Owen and Jones were the last ones to board the boat, but before they did that, Claire and Reggie spoke to them.

"Make sure you __all__ come back in one piece," said Reggie.

"We will sir," responded Jones.

Reggie nodded his head with a smile and then said to Owen, "Don't do anything stupid, son."

"I won't. Unless it becomes totally necessary," said Owen with a smug grin.

Reggie rolled his eyes and then said, "I'm serious Owen, don't get ahead of yourself with your decisions over there. You screw up one thing, everything could do completely south, fast."

"I know Reggie, I know. Gosh, you act like I've never done this before."

"Well," Claire interjected, "first, you haven't gone up against a T-Rex and some raptors to save some men and a miracle plant. Second, Owen, listen to Reggie's words."

Owen looked at Claire and then blinked and said, "Okay, __mom__."

Claire sighed and then said, "You better come back, you here?"

"I promise you, that I will come back to you Claire."

Claire then hugged Owen and said, "I'll hold you to that promise."

Owen chuckled and then kissed Claire's head. He was gonna come back fine, along with everyone and everything else. Claire then let go of Owen as Jones said, "Well, it's time for us to go. Our plan is to be back by tomorrow afternoon or evening. If we come back later than expected, then you'll probably already know why."

Reggie and Claire nodded their heads and then watched as the two men boarded the ship, and in minutes, the ship departed from the dock and began to sail off. Claire and Reggie watched the ship sail off a very good distance away from the island, until it was about the size of an ant, and then headed back to the park to resume their duties.

* * *

Ian, Zach, Olivia and Casey were in the lab of the Innovation Center alongside Sam and Andy as they worked on finding out two things: where the prions started, and if there was a way to stall it long enough until the others came back from the island with the cure.

"So, you guys have been working on this all night?" Olivia asked.

"I have," responded Sam, "the other two decided to get some beauty sleep, even though it didn't really help them at all."

"Hey, watch it lady, Ian is hot, and I mean hot."

Sam turned to look at Olivia and then looked at Ian and scanned him from head to toe and then said, "I guess he's attractive."

Ian looked at Olivia and gestured to her to simply brush it off. He appreciated Olivia for defending him, but it wasn't really the time for the girls to start fighting.

"Anyway, have you two got anything?" Ian asked.

"It seems like the list of culprits is either a human Blue ate during the Indominus Incident, or one of the pigs she ate was infected with prions," responded Sam.

"Or, it could be the rats that he feeds her as awards for obeying commands," added Andy.

"It can't be that. He feeds those rats to each one of the raptors."

"Yeah, that is true Sam. But, it could have been in simply __one__ rat that she was given."

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she simply shut her mouth. She couldn't argue with that. It sounded like it made perfect sense.

"What about stalling the disease until they get back?" Ian asked the two.

"We're getting close, but there are still some variables that we have to put into play and take out before finally getting it and using it. We should have it at least by the end of the day today," replied Andy.

Ian nodded his head and then watched as his two colleagues worked hard.

"Hey," began Casey, "just shifting gears here for a quick moment. Where's Alexis?"

Ian, Olivia and Zach turned to look at him and then Olivia said, "She told me that she was going to watch the ship that my dad and Owen are on depart from the dock."

Ian looked at Olivia with an arched eyebrow and said, "That's not true. Claire told me that it was just her and Reggie."

Olivia had a confused look on her face and then asked Zach, "Do you know where she is?"

"She told me what she told you," he replied.

"So, she lied to both of you. Fascinating," said Sam.

The four turned their heads to look at Sam, who then added, "Sounds to me like your friend didn't watch the ship depart, she got __onto__ the ship."

Olivia and Zach's eyes widened at Sam's words and then Olivia said, "Gosh darn it! I should have known she was going to do something like that."

"I'll call her to see if she's actually on the ship," said Zach as he pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"Don't call her," said Ian, "if they figure out she's on the ship, then they'll turn back, wasting precious time. We're just gonna have to pray that Alexis survives."

"How did she even get on without anyone notice her?" Casey asked.

"I think that question is, how the hell did she even know about the departure? Only I knew about it out of everyone here, I told Olivia and Zach, but Alexis wasn't there when I told them," said Ian.

"You think Owen told her?" Olivia asked.

"Nah, Owen doesn't like telling Alexis stuff that goes on because she'll want to get involved. It's part of her nature, you know? She's a spirited person with a desire to help out."

"She knows her limits though," Zach retorted.

"Well, in all honesty, I would have wanted to have gone on that ship, too."

"Guys, you're going off the rails. How did she know?" Andy asked.

"Olivia, did you tell your best friend?" Ian asked.

"No, I didn't. That's because I haven't seen her since you told me."

"So, she must have heard about it from someone."

"Well, who was in the room besides you, Owen and Commander Jones?"

"Claire, Reggie and, Lowery."

"It was Lowery," said Olivia.

"What? How could you tell?"

"Lowery doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. It's what makes him a little socially awkward. He probably told her and then immediately regretted telling her."

"I'll send his a text to see if what you say is true. And, no one tell Claire or Sasha about this. We don't want to give Sasha a heart attack, and we don't want Claire getting gray hairs."

Olivia, Casey and Zach nodded their heads. Sam and Andy weren't going to tell anybody, especially since they didn't know who Sasha was and they've rarely spoken to Claire at all.

* * *

"Claire, why do you hate Smaug so much?" Lopez asked her.

"Because I do," she replied.

"No, no, It doesn't work like that. Someone like you doesn't hate just because, there's a reason, there's always a reason."

"Dr. Lopez, I came to you to get help because of my sleepless nights and my fear of another Incident happening."

"And I completely understand that Miss Dearing, and we've worked on them and still are. But, I believe that one of the reasons as to why you can't sleep at nights most of the time is because of you're unsettling nerve of Smaug being here on the island. I must figure out why you hate Smaug to help you."

Claire rubbed her tongue against the top row of her teeth and let out a irritated sigh. She hasn't told anyone about her hatred towards Smaug. There were only a few people who knew why, because they were there when it happened.

"I had a bad dream about him as a little girl only to discover that he was real now and a very big pain in my ass," she said.

Lopez gave Claire a sarcastic look and said, "Nice try Miss Dearing, but try again."

Claire was sick of this. She didn't want to tell him! Why was he so persistent?"

"Perhaps, you went to Isla Sorna one day and he attacked you. Maybe he killed a friend of yours? Did he permanently injure anyone that you are close to?" Lopez asked.

Claire gave Lopez a more irritated look and then said, "You'll never know why."

"Never say never Miss Dearing."

"I just did and it's Claire."

"Okay, I think you need to breathe for a few minutes. You always get sassy and rude when you're upset."

"Then stop asking me about Smaug!"

"Claire, you need to understand that none of your other problems are relevant at all! Your fear of another incident happening is because you're traumatized by what Alice did. Talk to her about it and make sure that you have better security and failsafe system. You're restless nights are due to your constant stress of running this island and being too worried about everything. But, your main issue, the one that, as a doctor, I am trying to help you with, is your ultimate hatred towards Smaug! Never in my life have I seen anyone hate something so much, that they won't even say why. Everyone who I've asked has told me why one way or another, but it seems like you're a special case and simply won't tell me."

"Then, I guess you're out of luck Doctor."

"Oh, I'm not. This is an emotional issue. Smaug did something either to you or someone close to you. You've been to Isla Sorna before, I know that because you told me that you hate going there, but you never told me why, and I know that now it's because of Smaug, an animal only found on that damned island. So, it's either Smaug did something to you, or he did something to someone close to you, like a family member or a best friend."

"I'll tell you why, the thirtieth of February."

Claire stood up and began to walk towards the door. As she reached for the handle to open it, Lopez said, "Claire, if you don't talk about it, then it'll simply keep you up at night, and then everyone's curiosity will be peaked to understand why."

"Then let them be curious about it. I won't tell them."

"Fine. When you're ready to tell me, I'll be waiting right here to hear the tale."

Claire opened the door and left the room and headed back to her office. Lopez stared at the door for a few seconds before grabbing his phone book and finding the numbers that Claire gave him. The numbers were of family members of Claire, those of which included Karen. Lopez grabbed his phone and began to dial a number. It was time to get to the bottom of things, by finding someone who was with Claire when she discovered her hatred towards the rusty scaled apex predator. It's too bad that Lopez couldn't communicate with Smaug, because he knew why she hated him.

* * *

"And that's what happening so far," Lowery finished as he watched Alice's face to see her reaction.

Alice was surprised by what Lowery had told her. Owen went to another island to retrieve a plant that could perform miracles, Blue One was infected with a killer virus, and apparently, Lowery found it chaotic that they haven't stocked the vending machine at Control. Alice crooned at Lowery, asking him if there was anything she could do. Lowery then went over and grabbed the laminated letters and made her spell out what she said.

 _ _'can I help'__

"Uh, sorry Alice, but there isn't really anything you can do right now with what's going on. To be totally honest, I'm surprised that Owen didn't want to take you, or even Josiah, over to Sorna. It can be pretty hectic over there. You'd have to deal with raptors, which is easy for you of course, and a T-Rex or two," replied Lowery.

 _ _'nothing at all'__

"Zilch. Nada, Zero. Well, actually there is one thing. Keep the guests entertained and happy."

Alice chittered at Lowery's words. She knew her basic park duties when she heard them. She nudged Lowery a bit, enough to knock him on his butt.

"Ow! Alice, that hurt," Lowery said as he rubbed his bottom.

Alice blinked at Lowery. Was he really that fragile?

 _ _'you need muscle'__

"Wha-Hey. I take slight offense to that. At least I'm lean," he said in his defense.

Alice couldn't argue with that. Lowery was a skinny guy, but a little muscle wouldn't hurt him.

 _ _'just a little muscle'__

"Like, chest, or arms?" Lowery asked.

 _ _'everything'__

"Ugh, but I don't really like weight lifting. I like simply running and eating right."

 _ _'you ate whole pizza'__

"That, was a reward for how much I ran today."

Alice rolled her eyes at Lowery and spelled out, __'I will help you'__

"What? Alice, I don't think you can help me with gaining muscles," said Lowery.

 _ _'could you lift me'__

"Only Superman can lift you Alice, and God."

Alice turned around and then stuck three feet of her tail into the viewing room and made sure that it was on the ground. The landing of her tail into the room made some of the letters scatter across the floor. Lowery stared at Alice's tail and then at Alice and asked, "Are you serious? You want me to lift your tail?"

Alice nodded her head and then waited to see if Lowery would do it.

Lowery scoffed a bit and then bent down and grabbed hold of Alice's tail. He bent his knees and then pulled with all his might. Lowery groaned as he tried to lift the Indominus' tail. After a few seconds, he stopped pulling and then, after catching his breath, tried again, only to fail.

Alice then pulled her tail out of the viewing room and stared at Lowery, who was hanging onto her tail with his strongest grip.

"I guess, I can do some weight lifting," he said.

Alice smiled at Lowery and then licked his face. Lowery began to spit and hack. He didn't enjoy it when Alice slobbered him up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

****Survival of the Fittest****

Commander Jones, Owen and the others arrived at Isla Sorna in the early evening. They arrived about a mile or so away from the safe zone. They had to get there, put the supply of the miracle plant on the ship, make sure they all returned to the ship safely, and haul ass back to Isla Nublar. It sounded simple, and easy, but who said that that's how it was going to go?

Owen stepped out onto the sand of the small beach, with his rifle in hand. He looked at the tall trees and wondered if anything was watching from behind them. The raptor trainer took a few steps forward and turned his head to scan everything that was around him. He had been here before, but not on the part if the island that was full of all the carnivores.

Commander Jones walked next to Owen and said, "We're ready to move when you are Owen."

"Right," said the raptor trainer with a nod, "Let's get going."

Commander Jones ordered his men to move and to watch their six. God only knows how many raptors they were up against.

Alexis opened her eyes and then listened to the walls around her. Nothing was heard, meaning that everyone got off the ship. Alexis got up from the floor and then slowly opened the door. Alexis found her way onto the ship and remained in a very small, nearly claustrophobic room, which was located on the bottom of the back of the ship. The blonde slowly poked her head out the window and scanned the visible area. No one in sight. She quietly stepped out and began to walk towards a flight of stairs, which led to the upper deck where everyone else got off. Once she went up the flight of stairs, s looked out to the canopy of tall trees that was ahead of the boat. Our looked nice in her eyes, but now was not the time to admire nature. Alexis looked around for a weapon to arm herself with. Unfortunately, all the guns were taken off the ship. Alexis cursed and then began to think to herself.

 _ _'Now what am I going to do? Blue needs my help! And, I don't want Owen getting depressed,'__ she thought to herself.

Alexis gave one more look see and still, she found nothing.

"Well this is just great," she said to herself quietly, "but then again, why would I think that they would leave a gun behind? They're on an island filled with wild dinosaurs."

Alexis then grabbed her pocket knife from her pocket and then pulled out the blade piece.

"Got to go old school I guess," she said as she then got off the boat and walked into the trees. She was on their territory now.

Owen held his gun close to him and gripped it tightly as he and the rest of Commander Jones' men walked behind him. Owen began to feel like this was another Isla Nublar Incident all over again. Flashbacks of being chased by Alice before becoming the Alice that she is today, his girls betraying him and trying to kill him, even kissing Claire when the pterosaurs attacked the guests was vividly playing in his mind. Owen really wished Barry and James came with him, they would have been a great help.

"Owen, you all right?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff," replied Owen.

"We'll be fine Owen. And, remember that everyone else is fine on the other island, too."

"Not everyone."

"Right."

Owen and Jones heard leaves rustling in the distance and the Commander told his men to halt and take positions to fire. Once all of his men were in place, he and Owen stepped forward towards where the rustling came from. Once the two were close, a small pack of compies jumped out and began to chirp at the two men. Owen and Jones let out sighs of relief and then Jones said, "False alarm. Let's keep moving."

In a few seconds, the group was on the move towards Tommy's safe zone.

Alexis made sure that she stayed relatively distanced from Owen and the others. She had to remain quiet so that they wouldn't know that she was there with them. She noticed them stopping and getting into positions for something, but in a few seconds, they went back to walking. Alexis wondered what made them stop and approached slowly. Alexis was then staring at a group of five compies and thought that they were adorable with all the chirping that they were doing. However, the adorableness was cut short when one of the compies jumped at Alexis and tried to bit her nose. Alexis quickly dodged the lunging compy and then began to jog away from them. They were going to give her away. She turned her head and saw that they small dinosaurs were chasing her, at full speed. Alexis mentally cursed and then hit it into full gear and began to sprint in a different direction. She was going to try and quickly lose the compies and then continue to follow Owen and the others.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Claire asked Reggie.

"We're sure," he responded.

Claire sighed and then asked, "What do we do?"

"Not tell Owen," said Ian, "It would make him arrogant and then do something very stupid."

"But, he deserves to know, Blue could die any minute!"

"Claire, just because Blue's prions have advanced doesn't mean that she'll die right now."

"That's exactly what it means."

"Touché."

"Claire, we're just going to have to tell him when he gets back, even if it does mean that he'll get mad at us for not telling him sooner."

Claire really wanted to tell Owen, but she knew that Reggie and Ian were right. They had to tell Owen only when they returned from Sorna.

* * *

Alexis quickly lost the compies and quickly regained her distance from Owen and the others, except someone was missing: Owen. Alexis arched an eyebrow and scanned a bit to see if she could spot the raptor wrangler. But, it was too late. He knew. Alexis felt a presence behind her and she slowly turned around and looked into the green eyes of the raptor trainer, who couldn't seem more mad at the moment.

"H-Hi, Owen," she said anxiously.

Owen really didn't want to handle Alexis at the moment, so, he simply said in a stern tone, "Alexis, I want you to go back to the ship, and wait there. Do that, and I'll be sure that Sasha never knows about you being here."

Alexis didn't want to argue with Owen, so she slowly nodded her head and then began to head back to the ship. Owen soon caught up with the group and then they arrived at the entrance of the safe zone. Owen held his gun tighter because he felt like something was way off. They arrived here safe and sound, not a raptor in sight, not a T-Rex to find. Commander Jones went up and banged on the door and said that they were friendlies. The door opened and Jones and his men walked in and checked on everyone inside for injuries. Tom walked up to Owen and Jones and asked, "I'm guessing you guys are the rescue team?"

"You've guessed correctly," responded Jones.

"Great, now I can get oit of this hell hole."

"First, how many of you died?"

"A couple, I'd say two or three."

"Pkay, second, where is the plant?"

On the boat that we were going to take to the other island until the dinosaurs decided to invade the party."

"Was it a small boat that was on the beach?"

"Does it have an InGen logo on it?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's my boat."

"Good, we left ours next to it, so it should be an easy extraction."

"Right, let's just hope that the dinosaurs don't show up in the meantime."

In about half an hour, Jones and his men helped out Tom and his men and then the two groups began to head back to the shore. Owen kept a steady eye our for any damger. It was very strange to him that they haven't encountered any raptors or T-Rex yet. Maybe the predators were just taking naps.

Alexis made it back to the ship and simply sat down on the stairs leading down to the hallway in which she was hiding in. She was upset that Owen sent her back and wouldn't let her stay and try to help out. Alexis' thoughts were disrupted when she heard a kind of low growl. She turned around and then slowly stepped onto the open deck of the ship to see what it was. Alexis immediately froze when she saw what was in front of her. It was the T-Rex. The tyrant lizard was walking along the shore, most likely in search of food. When it got very close to the ahip, Alexis slowed her breathing, making sure that she was as quiet as possible. She felt her heart rate increase and she felt a bit of sweat building up, too. The Tyrannosaur began to sniff around for food, and this made Alexis slowly go for the stairs. She remembered that Tim told her that T-Rexes have amazing noses, sniffing out their prey if it they can't see it but know that it's there. Alexis made it to the stairs and made sure that she was about half way down them to not make any more noise. Great footsteps were heard, fading away with each step. The Rex was leaving. Alexis let out a sigh of relief,until she heard a different kind of growl. She knew that different kind of growl. She had heard it before. That growl could only be made by one dinosaur: the velociraptor. It was the pack of raptors that attacked Tom and his crew the night before. Alexis knew that standing still wasn't going to be able to stop them, so she quickly ran back inside of the small room that she hid in. She closed the door and and locked it and then sat back against the wall. Fear grew inside of her as she heard slow, but terrifying footsteps above her. She could hear them chitter ing and shrieking at each other. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Alexis sat as still as she could and simply listened to the footsteps as they got louder and louder. He really hoped that Owen and the others would get back to the boat soon.

Owen, Jones and the others took positions as they watched some of the raptors jump off the shop and began to patrol the beach for any intruders. Owen needed to get to the ship to make sure that Alexis was all right. One of Tom's crew felt something. A small rumble, like a very small trenor. Then a faint booming sound was heard along with the small tremor.

"I think somethings coming this way you guys," he said in a loud whisper.

Owen and Jones turned to look at the man and then felt the tremor and heard the mm booming sound. Jones looked at Owen and asked him what it could be. Owen knew that there was only one animal that he knew about that could make the Earth tremble with its footsteps.

"We need to move, now," said Owen, "it's a T-Rex."

"Of only we could just get to the ship, then we could get out of here before showing up again," said Tom.

"What do we do Commander?" one of the officers asked.

"We need to get the T-Rex to fight off the raptors," he replied.

"How?"

"We have to lure it out onto the beach."

"So, who's gonna be the bait?"

"I'll go," said Owen, "as soon as I bring it out to the beach, make sure you have the raptors attention so that they can see the Rex, got it?"

Jones and the others nodded their heads as Owen got up and ran in the direction of the booming sounds.

Owen ran past trees, through many leaves, and then stopped when he saw forest colored scales. He saw the T-Rex in the distance, walking around, still in search of food. Owen took a deep breath and then got closer to it and yelled out, "Hey big man, come and get me!"

The Rex turned its head and locked onto Owen and let out a loud roar. Owen then bolted in the opposite direction and headed towards the beach.

Jones grabbed a flare from his belt and then threw it out onto the beach. In a few seconds, a couple of raptors ran to the flare and then called the others to examine the flare. The alpha of the pack began to sniff it, and even tried to take a bite at it, only to get slightly burned. The alpha barked at the flare and then shrieked at it. As the raptors turned around to return to the boat, a great roar was heard, and Owen and the T-Rex came out of the trees. Owen saw the raptors ahead, who were barking and shrieking at him. Owen was sure that the T-Rex had seen the raptors and then took a sharp turn to the left and dove into some bushes.

The T-Rex couldn't turn fast enough, and lost sight of Owen. The tyrant then turned his head and saw the flare on the ground, next to the raptors and then let out a roar at them. The raptors shrieked at the Rex and then the alpha ordered two of them to attack the Tyrannosaur. The the two ordered raptors then charged at the T-Rex and jumped on its back. The Rex let out a frustrated roar and then quickly shook the raptors off and killed them. Owen and Jones were surprised by how fast and smart that T-Rex was.

"It killed those two in seconds," said Jones.

"That's no normal T-Rex," said Owen.

"You think InGen modified its intelligence?"

"Maybe."

The alpha raptor and the other two remaining raptors all then charged at the T-Rex, and that was the moment that Jones and everyone else bolted for the boats. Jones and Owen helped out Tom to make sure that everything was fine on his ship before going over to their ship to leave. Everything was secure on Tom's ship and then Owen and Jones ran over to their ship and got on and began to slowly back away from the beach. When they were only a few feet away from the shore, the T-Rex grabbed one of the raptors in its mouth and threw it onto Jones' ship. It was the alpha raptor and she slowly got up and shrieked at the men on the ship, who then retaliated and began to shoot at her. The raptor fell down, dead and then they threw her body overboard, watching as the color of the water turned red. They then watched as the T-Rex killed the remaining raptors and then roared at the departing ships. they were all safe and sound.

Owen walked down the flight of stairs and then looked around and said quietly, "Alexis, come out."

Alexis slowly opened the door and stared at Owen.

"I gotta admit, I have no idea how you got on here without anyone even noticing," said Owen, "I'll give you points for that. I'll also give you some points for coming out here to try and help out and I appreciate it. But, you were also wrong in coming out here on your own, without anyone knowing, knowing at how risky going on that island was. You were stuck on a ship with raptors on it. You're lucky that they didn't find you."

Alexis simply nodded at Owen and then said, "Please, don't tell Aunt Sasha."

"I won't tell her, as long as you don't pull something like this again," replied Owen.

"Deal."

"Okay, now, you're gonna have to stay in there for another eight hours. We'll be getting there early in the morning."

"I hope Olivia told Sasha that I'm sleeping in her room tonight."

"I hope so, too."

Alexis looked at Owen's face and then said, "Why aren't you happier right now? We just got the one thing that Blue needed to get better."

"It's because Blue has it is why I'm not in a jumpy mood right now. I hope her symptoms haven't advanced," said Owen.

"I'm sure she's fine. Blue's a fighter."

"I know she is."

"Everything will be fine Owen, believe me."

"I know."

Alexis nodded her head and then stepped back into the room and simply sat on the floor and decided to sleep. It was going to be a long trip back home. Owen went back upstairs and then stood next to Jones, who was driving the ship.

"You all right Grady?" Jones asked.

"Something kind of disturbs me," the raptor trainer replied.

"What?"

"That T-Rex, was smart for a T-Rex. I've never seen a T-Rex move that fast or think on its feet when being attacked."

"I have to agree, not even Rexy is that quick on her feet and she's got wisdom."

"I'll talk to Tim about it when I get back."

"Okay."

Then, they all heard a loud roar in the distance and turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing on the shore right now. It wasn't the T-Rex, it was a Spinosaurus.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Smaug is standing on the beach?" Jones asked.

"That's not Smaug," responded Owen, "InGen made another Spinosaurus without telling us."

"You think that it might be a female?"

Owen thought about Jones' words and then Owen said, "Now I get why Smaug is pissed at us. We took him away from his mate."


	13. Chapter 13

It was raining buckets, the third day in a row. Although it was a welcomed break from the searing heat the Jurassic Park had suffered over the summer, this cool June drenching unsettled Claire. She got up out of bed to get ready for work. Claire started a nice hot shower and wonders why it is taking Owen so long to get back to Jurassic Park with the plant to help the Dinosaurs.

(Velociraptor Valley)

Ian was sitting on the catwalk over the Raptor Paddock in the rain watching over Blue. Ian was not liking what he was seeing as he watches Blue's condition which was getting worse by each hour. Ian knew Owen was not going to make it back in time for the cure of prions for Blue.

Blue was laying under the tree and was barely moving around. Silver walked over to Blue while he sniffs her. Silver lets out small chirping noises to get her up on her feet. Blue snaps at Silver and then lays her head back down on the ground. She whimpers in pain while she was slowly dying.

Delta and Echo both lays next to their dying sister. Ian was watching while wiping a tear from his eyes. Blue took her last breath as she looked at her pack. Delta and Echo let out high pitch screeches to try to wake up Blue. James's Raptors stayed away while watching Echo and Delta wake up their sister. Echo looks up at the cat walk looking for their Alpha but didn't see him. Delta and Echo walked away from their sister.

"Hijo de Perra!"

Ian jumped when he heard James voice. Ian saw James rubs his forehead and was not sure how he was going to tell Owen his Raptor passed away from prions.

"Uncle Owen is not going to be happy is he?"

"No he won't"

James and Ian watched the other Raptors mourn over the death of Blue. James and Ian left the Raptor Paddock to go tell Claire Blue has died. James and Ian were both sad about Blue's passing away.

(Spinosaurus's Paddock)

The alarm sounded around Smaug's paddock because he was trying to break out of his paddock again. Smaug was growling from where he was standing and trying to figure out how to get out of this hell hole he is stuck in. He was watching birds flying around his hell of a home he is hold up in. He roars so loud he scared the birds away. Smaug gone back to sleep under the tree since it was raining hard.

(Hatchery)

Claire was watching one of the eggs twitch around and looked up she tilted her head and realized the baby Rex was hatching. The Machine gripped the egg and kept it still kind of. Clair continued to watch the baby Rex Hatch out of the egg. Once the tiny Rex's head was free from the shell, the infant T-Rex looked straight at Claire.

"Son Of A Bitch!"

Claire just realized the infant T-Rex just imprinted on her. She heard the baby Rex continued to growl low unhappily whines. Claire frowns at the young T-Rex. The infant continues to whine looking for food after Claire clean the gunk off of him.

Claire watches him squirm. She was trying to keep him calm, but it was mission in possible. She was wondering if this was great idea. She was worried how Rexy was going to take to the baby T-Rex. Claire sighs and carefully lifted up the crying infant T-Rex. He slightly calm down when Claire held him at arms lengths. Claire decided to offer some chicken to the young T-Rex.

The Tiny Little T-Rex continue to eat tiny piece of chicken. Claire continues to offer chicken the baby Dino. The baby Rex kept Claire in vision while eating food the food that was offered to him. Claire was watching him eat and was still worried about the little Rex imprinting on her.

(Control Room)

Lowery was checking every paddock and its dinosaurs to see how they are doing. He was watching the Raptor Paddock and saw Blue had passed away. He wipes a tear from his eyes, He wonders how Alice, Dom and Alice's mate was going to take the news of Blue's passing since they have human DNA in them.

Lowery switched to the Hatchery Cam and saw the baby T-Rex had hatch, then he noticed that it was Claire who was holding the infant Dino. Lowery decided to have little fun with his boss. He smirks.

"Did someone become a new mother Claire?"

Claire glares into the camera while placing the little T-Rex back in his holding pen. The Young Dinosaur stood on his small legs let out a squeak/growl not being happy about being put down in his new pen.

"Lowery, I do not need you're frickin cheek!"

Lowery looks at the Dino and tries to help Claire with a name for the baby T-Rex.

Claire looks at the camera "What should we name him Lowery?"

Lowery itches head thinking of dinosaur for the T-Rex "How about Tiberius?"

Clair looks at the T-Rex and said "How Tiberius, little guy?" The Infant Dino nodded his head liking the new name.

/ this is the end of chapter 13, I will wright more when I'm not so busy with work or hand rising my own little Raptors


	14. Chapter 14

Timmy was looking out the window and had noticed the weather had taken a more severe approached to the island. Tim decided it was time to feed the new infant T-Rex and check on him. He grabbed the chicken and knife while walking towards the Hatchery.

(Hatchery)

Timmy walks into the hatchery were the baby T-Rex was being kept till he was little bigger. He walked over to the pen where he saw he was now standing after 48 hours of from hatching from his egg. Tim climbs into the pen and picked up Tiberius. The Young T-Rex let out a small squeal when he was picked up.

Tiberius let's out small growl that was harmless right now. Timmy wraps him up in the blanket and wraps him up to meet Rexy his new mommy. Tiberius snuggles close to the blanket while Timmy walked to Rexy's Paddock.

( Rexy's Paddock )

Timmy walks into the Paddock with Tiberius and Tiberius let's out wail because he didn't like the rain one bit. Rexy heard a small wail come from another T-Rex but she realized he was just a baby. Rexy smells the small T-Rex and makes small noises to get the little one to realized , he doesn't need to be afraid of the rain or her. Tiberius wails and wants to be next to his mommy.

Timmy let's him down the hatching and smiles when he runs around her legs to get some food from Rexy's new Mommy. Rexy roars wanting food so she can feed Tiberius.

Timmy walks over were the goats are being kept and pulls one over to Rexy. He puts flare next to it and took off running before was mistaking for food. Rexy killed the goat so she can feed her hatching, Tiberius kept close to his mommy and while waiting to be feed.

Rexy drops a small piece in his face and Tiberius looked up and he ate it . He makes happily noises while snuggle's close to Rexy's leg trying to keep dry. Rexy made a nest for him to sleep in and she wraps her tail around him. Tiberius was warm and sleeping next to his mommy.

(The Hatchery)

Timmy left the paddock and went back to the labs , where he can look at the other eggs that was getting ready to hatch soon.

 __

 _/ Sorry I haven't had a lot time updating like I would love to do, reason for this is because I have been taking care of my mother who was diagnose 4 weeks ago with Cancer. But I am slowly working on other Chapters just not as fast as before /_


End file.
